Forgiveness is Everything
by BellieEllie92
Summary: What happens when Bella has Nessie but she isn't Edward's daughter...and Jacob still imprints on Nessie but she wants nothing to do with him. :O find out...really crappy summary :P
1. Chapter 1

Forgiveness is Everything

The summer before it happened was amazing. We spent day and night together. It almost seemed like it was too good to be true while we were together…which I later found out was. After he left all I could do was hope his love for me was real and that he would find his way back to me…boy was that naïve of me.

B POV

"Bella, it's almost time to get to the school. Aren't you excited that you're done high school?" Charlie asked as I put some laundry in the washer.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked with a half-hearted smile.

"Your mom is here…how can you not be excited?" he pressed.

Mom came into the room and hugged me, "I'm so happy for you!" she squeaked in joy.

"Thanks." I murmured as I hugged her back, with no joy at all.

"Ooh! Look, here comes Jacob Black!" mom stage whispered as she nudged my arm, I looked up from my food to see Jacob walking up to us. We were eating a celebratory dinner at the diner after the ceremony, Charlie and Phil sat on one side while Renee and I sat across from them.

"Hey Bella, congrats. This is from my dad and me." He smiled down at me as he handed a little box to me.

I took it and gave him a small smile before looking down at it. I opened it, it was a small jewelry box that looked handmade. "Thanks Jake, did you make this?" I asked as I looked back up.

He nodded proudly, "Billy helped me, but I did most of it. It's made out of pine…in case you were wondering." He said sheepishly, then added. "Do you like it?"

I gave him the first genuine smile I'd given anyone in a long time. "It's wonderful, thank you Jacob."

"You want to join us Jake? I'm sure Phil can scoot-" Charlie was saying.

"No, I have to get going but thanks for the offer Charlie. Have a nice night everyone." Jacob waved, then left.

I looked down again, only to look at my wrist. The scar was still there and visible as ever. I inhaled as I tried not to remember what had happened that day, the 2 year anniversary was coming up.

"Bella, hey! It's alright." Mom put her arm around me and rubbed my arm, trying to soothe me.

I shook my head as I looked at her. "Sorry about that."

"You okay?" she asked, concern written all over her face.

I nodded, "I'm fine. Can we get going? I'm tired and I need to shower, take some stress from the day off of me." It wasn't a complete lie, I was stressing this day since…he left.

"I'll take you home Bells." Phil offered politely.

"Thanks Phil." I said as I hugged Renee, then got up to hug Charlie.

"You've grown up Bella." Phil said as we walked out of the diner and headed to his Suberu.

"Thanks, I feel grown up." I said as he unlocked the car. I got in a buckled up, then I thought of something. "How is the training coming along?" I realized then that they took time out of their lives to come see me and I didn't want anything to do with anyone. I felt horrible!

"It's been good, frustrating at times that's for sure. How are you holding up?" He chanced a glance at me as we started driving towards home.

"Okay, why?" I asked suspiciously, not liking where this was heading.

"Well…your mom told me about the break up. We've both been worrying about you."

"You don't need to worry Phil, I'm fine." I sighed.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked as we stopped at the house.

"Yes, I'm sure. Thanks for the ride, see you later." I practically wailed myself out of the car and dashed into the house.

I almost immediately felt like I was being watched when I heard, "Hello Bella." I looked around but didn't see anyone (than again, all the lights were off). I closed the door with a frown and took off my sweater and shoes.

The phone rang so I went to pick it up. "Hello?"

"Hey Bells, where did you go?"

"Angela? Why…" I trailed off when I heard loud music in the background. "Are you at Jessica's grad party?"

"Yeah, you should definitely come. Please say you will." Angela begged, I knew she meant well but I didn't do parties and she knew that. We had become best friends after…they left.

"I don't do parties Ang…sorry though."

"Are you sure? Me and Ben can come pick you up." She offered.

"No, but thank you. You and Ben have a nice night." I said quietly, feeling very envious of what she had with him.

"Okay…can we please get together sometime in the next week? We haven't hung out in so long and it hurts!" she said.

"Yeah, most definitely. I'll see you." I hung up before she could respond and went up the stairs to the washroom. I ran the hottest water in the bathtub and lay in there. I cried as I looked at my scar again. I remembered Edward's words before all the running happened. 'You are my life now.'

I must have fallen asleep because I heard Renee yelling "Bella! Wake up!"

My eyes shot open, I saw Renee, Charlie and Phil all looking at me from the bathroom doorway. Renee's eyes were red rimmed, Charlie and Phil looked like they were both about to burst into tears.

I frowned as I asked. "What are you all staring at?"

Renee ran to the bathtub, got down on her knees and pulled me into a tight embrace, which I didn't return.

"Are you okay Bells?" Charlie asked.

"I'm fine…really." I whispered, only now did I realize that I was naked. I looked down and tried to cover up as I blushed 10 shades of red.

"We'll, uh, give you some privacy then. Come on Renee, let go of her." Charlie said in a bit of a harsh voice to Renee as he pulled her to her feet, without looking at me at all. Renee sniffled as she followed Charlie out of the room, then Phil followed behind Renee.

I quickly climbed out and dried off after draining the tub. I huffed as I made my way to my room. After brushing my hair, I put some under garments, an old t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants on. Then I slipped on a pair of slippers and a sweater. I walked down the stairs and into the living room where my parents and Phil were quietly talking, when they looked at me they were all quiet. I sat beside Charlie on the 3 seat couch, while Renee and Phil were sitting together on the loveseat.

Renee began talking before I could ask what was going on. "Bells, do you want to come live with me and Phil this summer?" Charlie sent her a look that could only be translated as 'smooth!', because my lower lip started trembling. I shook my head because I didn't trust my voice. "Why not baby?" she pouted.

I cleared my throat, "Mom…dad needs me. You have Phil to look after you. I'm not saying I wouldn't like it because I'm sure after I got used to it I wouldn't ever want to leave but I need dad and he needs me. He will always need someone…and as long as he lets me, that someone will be me."

"But you're never happy here." Mom interjected.

"Renee…" dad said in frustration. "We have tried this before, remember? I knew it wouldn't happen this time either but you wouldn't listen to me, just leave it alone." He grumbled in a strained voice.

"Have you been accepted to any colleges?" mom asked after a long silence.

"Yes, I'm going to the University of Washington for an English program." I mumbled.

"So, you'll still be living with your dad?" Renee asked again.

"Yes, I only have 3 classes a week, all from 2 until 6. It's kind of faraway but I know I can make it work." Charlie nodded proudly as I looked at him.

The first few days of summer were really boring. I worked at the Newton's store everyday so that made it a little less boring. The weird thing was that Mike still flirted with me even though he was steadily dating Lauren now.

About a week after summer started I was asked to stay late at the store so that they could get their new supplies in. Mike had a date with Lauren and his parents had a dinner to attend. That meant that I was stuck there until their supplies showed up.

I huffed as I looked at the clock beside the cash register. It was about the time that Charlie got home from the station…or rather from fishing when it was the weekend.

I picked up the phone on the counter and dialed the house phone.

"Hello?" someone answered, that was definitely not Charlie.

I frowned as I asked, "Is Charlie there?"

"Yes he is, I'll get him." There was some shuffling before I heard, "It's Bella."

"Hey Bells, what's up?" Charlie answered in a cheerful voice.

"Dad…is everything okay?" I asked.

"Yes, why?" he asked in confusion.

"Who answered the phone?"

"Bells, calm down. What's going on with you?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to call to tell you that I won't be home for another hour-" I was cut off by someone knocking on the back door. "Nevermind, I'll be home as soon as these guys are finished unloading the supplies."

"Alright, see you soon Bells."

"I hung up and ran to the back door, yanking it open in the process. "Hello Mrs. New…You don't look like a Newton." A young guy, maybe my age, frowned at me as he looked me up and down.

"What? Oh, I'm not. I'm being a loyal employee. Do you have all the supplies?" I asked as I moved so he could start moving everything in.

"Yeah, I just need you to sign this." He handed me a clipboard with a pen and got to work. I quickly signed the clipboard and went back into the store front. I began sweeping as I heard the bell go off that was on the front door, notifying you that someone was coming into the store. I looked up to see Angela and Ben.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked with a small smile.

"We came to see how you were doing." Angela said with a deep frown, I looked at Ben. He was frowning as well.

I scratched the top of my head in confusion, "I'm fine…why?"

"Well, your mom went back to Florida right?"

"Angela…are you okay? You're acting kind of…strange?" I cocked my head to the side slightly and narrowed my eyes at her. I then sighed and put my broom down and went up to her.

"It's just that…I thought you'd be a lot happier." She mumbled.

"Happy that my mom left? I was devastated." I contradicted her.

"Ang, she doesn't know." Ben said quietly as he nudged her arm.

"I don't know what?" I asked.

"We just saw Alice at the diner…she said she was coming to see you. I thought maybe she was just passing through." Angela said quietly as she looked down at her hands.

I stared at her in disbelief, Alice was really back? "What else did she say?" I asked.

"She said that she was going to come here…and then if you weren't here then she would go to your house. I guess she had to do something before she came here." Angela shrugged.

"Was anyone with her?" I asked instantly, not wanting to say his name.

Angela shook her head sadly, "I'm sorry."

I shook my head as I said, "She is better than nothing Ang. Thank you for telling me, I need to hurry and get this place cleaned up." I hugged her and then got back to work.

After I finished cleaning I took my work vest off and checked to see if that guy was done in the back. He was, so I locked the back door, checked the cash register, turned the open sign off and stepped out of the store. After locking the front door, I walked to my truck and unlocked it.

"Dad…did anyone stop by?" I asked excitedly as I entered the house.

Charlie and Billy were watching the game (obviously) in the living room but now Charlie looked up at me in confusion. "No, who would stop by at this time?"

"It's only 7 dad. Are you hungry?" I tried to hide the disappointment in my voice but it didn't work as he continued to look at me in confusion. To get away from him I walked into the kitchen.

"Who were expecting?" Charlie asked I started get a pot of water ready for spaghetti.

"No one. I just had a weird feeling, that's all." I said as I pulled my hair back in a ponytail after putting the pot on the stove.

"You sounded so excited, did you get a phone call from…" he trailed off as I looked at him, standing against the door frame. "Did he call?"

"No, he didn't." I hissed as I got the sauce out and put some in a bowl. I microwaved it and then put some noodles in the now boiling water. "Are you hungry?" I asked again.

"No, we already ate." Charlie replied, after another look at me he turned and went back into the living room.

I sighed and went to my chair, then plopped down and covered my face in my hands. "Bella." Someone whispered. I lifted my head off my hands and looked around. There, sitting on the counter right beside the fridge was Alice.

"Ah!" I screamed.

She appeared in front of me and put her hand over my mouth. "Sh!" she hissed.

"You okay Bells?" Charlie asked.

Alice removed her hand and nodded her head, I answered quickly. "Yeah, just saw a spider. I'm fine though, don't feel obligated to miss any more of your game." I then threw my arms around her and burst into tears. "What are you doing here Alice?" I asked quietly as I buried my face in her shoulder.

"I saw something in your future that scared me. I had to come and make sure that you were okay." She whispered as she hugged me back.

She disappeared and I straightened up as Charlie came into the kitchen. "What's wrong?" he asked with a frown.

"Nothing, let it go." I muttered as I wiped my eyes and got up to check on everything.

"Alright, are you working tomorrow?" he asked as he took some drinks out of the fridge while I turned the burner off and took the sauce out of the microwave.

"No, why?" I asked as I drained the noodles, then plopped some in a plate and drenched them in sauce.

"I think you deserve a day off." He mumbled.

"Okay…" I trailed off as I started to feel an awkward Charlie-Bella moment coming on, and that was not something I needed right this second. I quickly got a fork and brought my slop to the table. I dug in as Charlie left the room again.

"Your dad worries about you to no end." Alice sighed as she sat beside me.

"Where did you disappear to?" I asked in a low voice.

"Just outside, I don't think Charlie's friend would appreciate it if he knew I was here."

"Who? Billy? Why?" I asked as I put my fork down.

"He is…well his son is a werewolf. His name is Billy Black, right?"

"Yeah."

"His son is definitely a werewolf, their scent is everywhere." Her nose wrinkled her nose, making me laugh. "I can tell this is the first time you've laughed in a long time." She said with a smile. I put another forkful of spaghetti in my mouth, which made her wrinkle her nose even more. "That looks repulsive."

After that we fell into a nice silence, when I was finished my food I got up and picked up my plate. I put it into the sink and asked. "So what's this about my future premonition that you saw of me?"

I started doing the dishes as she said. "I saw you…in the clutches of Victoria." I looked at her in disbelief. "I haven't seen Laurent so I'm assuming that he never went back to her."

"Alice!" I said a little louder than I should have. She put a finger up to shut me up.

When the coast was clear she whispered, "What?"

"Laurent is dead." I said quietly.

"How?" she sounded intrigued.

"The wolves did it." I admitted.

She narrowed her eyes at me, "How do you know that Isabella Marie Swan?"

"Well, I went into the woods a while back…I wanted to find the meadow. Laurent showed up but then some big honken wolves showed up and chased him away, I saw them ripping him apart after they caught up with him."

"You…you went into the woods by yourself? You should never… hold on." She held up a hand as she got her phone out, even though it wasn't ringing. I heard it vibrate, she answered with a "Hi Jaz."

I sighed and went back to doing the dishes.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright…I was expecting a few more reviews but thank you to World's Love Song xD my first supporter…I don't own any of Stephenie Meyer's characters (Although I would love to own Edward or Embry…just sayin ;P) BUT that doesn't mean I can't make up my own, this chapter has some new characters xD 3 Review please and thanks

B POV

When I finished the dishes I told Charlie I was going to bed.

"Okay Bells, have a good night." He responded, not taking his eyes off the t.v.

"Good night Bella." Billy replied as well.

"Night." I said quietly, then booked it up the stairs and into my room. I quickly slipped my pajamas on, then jumped when I felt a slight breeze. I looked to see Alice looking in my closet, she turned her head to scowl at me.

"Your wardrobe obviously never got any better." She muttered.

"How is Jasper?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Good, he was just checking up on me." She shrugged.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I went and sat on my bed.

"Bella, I came here alone. I didn't take anyone, Jasper is having a hard time being away from me so he was just seeing if I was coming home any time soon. Which I totally understand, I miss him to bits as well." She sighed and plopped down on the bed beside me. We were silent for a bit until she sighed again. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come."

"No, I'm glad you came. You have to get going soon though…don't you?" I asked as sadness washed over me, I just got her back and now she was going to leave again.

"Yes, I told Jaz I'd meet him in Seattle in an hour. I'm sorry I can't stay longer." She hugged me.

"It's okay, say hi to everyone for me." I whispered as I hugged her back/

"I will, good-bye Bella." She said, then she was gone.

I fell asleep with a sudden pain in my chest. It felt really sharp…I felt like I was going to die.

P POV

"Parker! Come on!" my sister Natalie sighed in frustration.

"Nat, come on." I mocked her. we had been hunting for over 2 hours, while she was satisfied with 2 measly deer…I was still starving!

"Parker! Rapido!" she screamed, I hated it when she spoke Spanish to me. "Farvets!" It was even worse when she spoke German (low German, which is what I can speak).

"I'm still hungry Nat!" I groaned. I was only 15, short, at 4'10" and had bleach blonde hair with pink highlights down to my chin. My eyes were gold and I had no flaws. (conceited, I know)

Natalie was 17, tall, at 5'9" and had black hair with blue highlights down to the bottom of her earlobes. Her eyes were also gold. We were a lonely coven, but we were also strong. I was born in 1849 while my sister was born in 1847, we were both turned in 1863.

"Where are we again Nat?" I asked as I looked at her.

She sighed in frustration. "Forks. Washington, a little place…but at least it has deer."

"Deer is so disgusting, it shouldn't even count as something we should eat. They take like tree bark. We seriously need some bears and mountain lions! Anything with claws would suffice actually." I said with a smile.

We started walking through a clearing after she rolled her eyes at me. There were houses now, the one we were right behind was white with 2 stories and inhabited by 2 people.

"Can we get going now? We aren't supposed to be by the houses, we told those dogs that we wouldn't." Nat hissed.

Those dogs were disgusting, especially the pack leader, Sam Uley. Utterly revolting!

"Don't worry, we aren't going anywhere near the house." I grumbled. From the sounds that were coming from the second story of the white house someone was in pain. "Do you hear that?" I asked.

"Hear what?" Nat asked in confusion.

"Someone is hurt in the house. Can't you hear it?"

"Parker! We-"

"You shouldn't even be near here. Care to explain?" I turned around to see Sam Uley behind us, flanked by 3 wolves.

'Gag me.' I thought.

"We were just passing through, weren't we Parker?" Natalie nudged my arm.

"Yes we were. Who lives there? Just out of curiosity…" I pointed at the white house.

"Chief Charlie Swan and his daughter Bella. You should stay away from that house especially. That girl has had enough run-ins with your kind already." He sneered.

I narrowed my eyes at him but then I smelt it, it was coming from the house. There had been a vampire there maybe 10 minutes ago. I looked at Natalie, she was looking at the house. A frown came over her features as she looked at me. I shot her a look to make sure she knew I was going to do the talking.

"I think it'd be best if you left." Sam said.

"There was already a vampire here, it went in the house." I said as I looked back at him.

"Yes, we are aware of that. It was only passing through. We spoke to it when-"

"Excuse me? What the hell do you mean 'it'? Vampire have genders mongrel!" I sneered as I took a step forward.

Sam lifted his hands in defeat. "I realize that…she, was just passing through. She told us she was visiting Bella."

"Who is this? Like what's her name?" Natalie asked.

"Alice Cullen, from what I've heard her coven isn't coming back but they lived here a year ago." I had heard of the Cullens, they sounded like angels…as if vampires could be angels. "Do you know them?" he asked.

"No, but we've heard-" I began but Natalie cut me off.

"We have only heard of them." She gave me a look as I looked at her, then I rolled my eyes and looked back at the dog. She always thought of me as a child because I always spoke my mind. I crossed my arms over my chest and sighed in frustration. "I'm sorry about my sister's childishness. She has always been this way." Nat said to Sam.

"I have a few members of the pack who are like that." Sam said.

The noise from the house turned into a moan, this girl was hurting. I suddenly felt the need to help her but how would I do that? Sam and his pack would attack me right away and Nat wouldn't help me. I bit my lip and looked into the woods, 2 men stood there. They froze when I looked at them. "Why are there 2 guys in the woods? Do you not trust us Sam?" I sneered as I looked back at him.

"That's Jacob and Jared. They don't trust you but I have no reason not to."

"Bull-" I began.

"Parker! Honestly be nice." Nat warned.

"Whatever." I muttered as I looked back at the guys. They were moving towards us now.

"Jake, is everything good?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, Charlie took her to the hospital. He thinks she ate something bad." Jacob sighed, the moaning had finally stopped.

I raised an eyebrow as I looked at Jacob. "At something bad? That's original."

"Well we can't tell Charlie that she was visited by a Cullen, now can we?" he sneered as he looked at me.

"Aw, do you fancy her a bit?" I asked teasingly. He narrowed his eyes at me but then looked away. "I take that as a yes." I laughed.

"Parker!" Nat yelled.

"Keep your temper down Natalie, I'm just teasing." I snorted.

Natalie huffed and apologized to the dogs for my immature comments.

"No worries, she's funny." Jared laughed.

I raised an eyebrow as I looked at him, he was cute…too bad he was a dog. "Thank you mongrel." I smiled.

"No problem bloodsucker." He smiled back.

"Ha! Bloodsucker, that's an old one."

"So is mongrel."

"True, let's call it a truce?" I asked as I held out a hand.

"Parker! Enough!" Nat yelled in frustration.

I put my hand down and looked at her, she was seething in anger. "Calm down, learn to take a…" I trailed off as she turned to look at me. "Nevermind."

"That's what I thought." She growled.

I rolled my eyes and looked back at the dogs. "So…how long have you guys known this Bella Swan girl?" I asked after a long period of silence.

"Nat sighed in frustration as Jacob said. "I've known her my whole life."

I nodded as Jared said, "Both Sam and I have only seen her a few times."

"Well, we have to get going. Let's go Parker." Nat growled as she pulled me by the arm and started walking into the woods with me behind her.

"Nat…were you scared of those mongrels?" I asked as we sat on a tree branch about 8 hours later.

"No, I was trying to protect your loud mouth." She grumbled as she put her face in her hands.

"I don't need to be protected. I can take care of myself." I pouted.

She rolled her eyes at me as she said. "I know you can take care of yourself. I feel the need to take care of you though, I'm your older sister after all."

"Pfft! Whatever, just because you are older doesn't mean you're more mature." I grumbled as I jumped down from the branch.

"Parker…are you upset with me?" Nat asked as she appeared in front of me.

I looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"My being snarky with you while we were talking to Sam." She explained.

"No, I thought you were angry with me. The way you kept screaming at me, who could blame me for thinking that?" I asked.

"I get it, and I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell, you just acted so natural with them. Like it doesn't bother you when you're around them." She sighed in frustration.

"What are you talking about?" I half-laughed.

"The way you joked around with them…you didn't get the feeling that they were going to kill you at any minute?"

My eyes widened. "You don't trust them?"

"Not as far as I can throw them, I thought maybe you were acting so natural that you trusted them."

"Ha! I was more worried about the girl then those disgusting dogs." I snorted.

"What do you mean you were worried about the girl?"

"The Bella girl. You didn't hear her moaning in pain?"

"Yes but I wasn't worried, besides, I was talking with Sam." She said defensively.

I rolled my eyes. "She was having an anxiety attack or something. I wanted to help her but I knew those mutts would kill me if I tried. So I didn't do anything."

"Is that why you started arguing with that Jacob Black boy?" Natalie asked as she raised her eyebrows at me.

"Yes it is…is that one of Ephraim's descendants?" I asked non-chalantly.

"Mhmm, why?" she smiled.

"Oh hush up. He was a genuine tease." I crossed my arms over my chest. The thing was that, when Jacob's great-whatever grandfather Ephraim was younger…about 15 or so…and before he started turning into a wolf he met us. He thought I was a cutie, until he found out what I was. We had actually went out on a few dates.

"I wonder if Ephraim ever warned his children and grandchildren about you." Natalie mused.

"Shut up! You still won't let me live that down, will you?" I groaned.

"Heck no!" she laughed.

"Ugh!" I groaned again and started walking away from her.

"Parker, come on! I'm sorry okay? I won't do it anymore, I promise." She grabbed my arm and made me face her.

I narrowed my eyes at her, "You're lying."

"No, I'm not. I swear, you're my sister and I love you. Please forgive me." She puckered her bottom lip.

"Fine." I sighed as I threw my arms around her.

"Aw, isn't that sweet?" someone sneered from behind us.

Dun dun dun! Who could it be? xD review please 3


	3. Chapter 3

_Last chapter:_

"_Parker, come on! I'm sorry okay? I won't do it anymore, I promise." She grabbed my arm and made me face her._

_I narrowed my eyes at her, "You're lying."_

"_No, I'm not. I swear, you're my sister and I love you. Please forgive me." She puckered her bottom lip._

"_Fine." I sighed as I threw my arms around her._

"_Aw, isn't that sweet?" someone sneered from behind us._

I don't own Twilight…although I wish I did xD…On with the next chapter xD

P POV

I let go of Natalie and turned around to see a nasty vampire, Victoria standing there in front of me. "Can I help you with…wait, there's something missing here. Where's your lap dog…Jarold was it?" I asked, knowing full well his name was James but he was just as much of scum as she was. I looked around but couldn't see him anywhere, I also couldn't see Laurent anywhere either.

"He was killed by the Cullens." She sneered.

"That's a shame." I shrugged, "Where is Laurent?"

"He is dead as well. By those stupid mongrels."

"Looks like you're out of a coven." I said non-chalantly. She narrowed her eyes at me, then disappeared. "Where'd she go?" I asked, as if on que a few wolves came running by. "That explains it."

"Are you two okay?" Sam huffed as he came running over to us.

"Yeah…why are you chasing her?" I asked.

"She is trying to kill Bella."

I nodded. "Aw, she told us that the Cullens killed her mate James and she also said that you guys killed Laurent."

"Who?" he asked in confusion.

"The vamp with the dreads." I sighed.

"Oh…yes we did that. He almost killed Bella too."

"What is so special about this Bella?" Nat asked suddenly.

I raised my eyebrows at her as I looked at her from where she stood beside me now. "That is something I would ask." I muttered.

"Honestly, what is so special about her? She seems to attract all supernatural creatures." Nat said.

"I wanna meet her." I said excitedly.

"No." Sam said firmly.

"What? Are you my father?" I demanded as I looked back at him.

"I said no." he said again.

I raised my eyebrows as I took a step forward. He backed up so I took another step.

"Parker." Nat warned as she grabbed my arm.

"Don't you dare boss me around. I'm a lot older than you pup." I growled.

"Okay. I don't want any trouble. I was informed an hour ago that she is home but seeing as she is stubborn and doesn't want to be home all the time she'll possibly be at work." He sighed in defeat.

"That's what I thought." I grumbled.

B POV

"Oh Bella, your dad told me you were in the hospital last night. Are you okay?" Mrs. Newton asked as I walked into work.

"I'm fine, I just ate something bad." I sighed as I put on my vest. Keeping with the façade was really annoying but I had to do it, I couldn't have the people of Forks knowing I had an anxiety attack…it obviously wasn't natural so I wanted to keep it a secret. Charlie had pried me until I came up with that sad excuse for why I was suddenly moaning in pain last night.

When Jake found out that Alice had been over he went straight to Sam and that meant more patrols for Jake. Alice had told me that Jacob was werewolf, I had already know but I wasn't about to tell her that I knew so I just humored her.

"Are you sure you're okay? I'm sure we can handle it for today." Mike said, taking me away from my thoughts.

"I'm fine Mike, thanks for your concern though." I said as I got the broom from the storage room and started sweeping the already dirty floor.

At about lunch time I asked Mike and his mother what they wanted for lunch.

"I'm hungry for pizza." Mike said as he rubbed his stomach.

"It doesn't matter, pizza is fine." Mrs. Newton said, then gave me a $20 bill and I was off to the nearest pizzeria.

Luckily there was one down the street from the Newton's store so I just walked there. The whole time I walked back I felt like I was being watched. "Hello Bella." Someone whispered. I looked around, paranoia settling in. "Hey, are you okay?" a girl asked, I looked to see her in front of me.

"Yes, I'm fine. Are you new in town?" I asked with a smile as my heart stopped racing so fast.

"Yeah, it's just me and my sister. She is somewhere-"

"Parker! There you are! I'm so sorry, I hope she didn't bother you." The girl's sister came over to us now.

"She didn't bother me." I answered earnestly. "What attracted you to the rain?"

"We love trying out new things." The older girl said.

I shook my head, "Forks isn't exactly new…anyway, I'm Bella Swan. You are?"

"Natalie Malcolm and this is my younger sister Parker Malcolm. I know what you're thinking. 2 young girls on their own sounds dangerous, you don't need to worry though." Natalie smiled at me.

"This place may seem safe but…it's not." I said.

Natalie waved her hand in dismissal as Parker said. "We like adventure."

"Were you headed somewhere?" Natalie asked.

"Yeah, actually I have to get back to work." I sighed and bit my bottom lip.

"We'll walk you, there are a lot of psychos around here." Parker said while Natalie shot her a look. "Do you have any siblings Bella?" Parker asked after an awkward silence.

"I wish, I'm an only child."

"That has got to be so cool. I wish I was an only child sometimes but then I think of Nat and I realize that she needs me." I watched as Parker threw her arm around Natalie's shoulders. I felt envious suddenly, but I smiled. They were both gorgeous. They were both wearing black skinny jeans, pumps and tank tops. I looked at their features, both pale skin and…I gasped. They both had gold eyes. "Are you okay Bella?" Parker asked as she looked at me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Can I ask you something? I know it will sound like I'm a nut but I really have to ask." I whispered as I stopped walking. They both stopped walking as well and faced me, Parker was smiling but Natalie didn't look too happy. "Are you vampires?" I whispered again.

Parker raised an eyebrow as her smile grew wider, while Natalie's expression turned to one of worry. "We'll talk about this later Bella. I can tell your boss is a bit worried." Parker said cheerfully.

I nodded and turned to go but then stopped "Wait, you don't…" I trailed off as I turned to look at them but they were already gone. I smiled and walked the rest of the way back to the store by myself.

"What took so long?" Mike asked as I walked into the store and put the pizza on the counter.

"I ran into some old friends." I lied.

Mike nodded and dug in.

Mrs. Newton looked at me, "Are you feeling okay Bella? You look pale, unusually pale I mean."

"I feel fine." I shrugged. "I just have to make a phone call and then I'll get back to work."

"Okay." Mrs. Newton nodded.

I went into the storage room where one of the phones were and dialed Jacob's number.

"Hello?" a very groggy Jake answered.

"Jake, I have to tell you something. I know you aren't going to like it but I'm telling you anyway." I whispered in a rush.

"What is it?" he sounded fully awake now.

"I'm having 2 girls over tonight-"

"That's not a good idea." He said before I could say another word.

"Jake, let me finish!" I snapped.

"You don't need to, I already know them. Parker and Natalie, right?"

"Yeah, you already met them? When?"

"Last night? The younger one was worried about you. Then Sam started talking about the little Cullen and she got mad."

"Why? Did he refer to her as an 'it' again?" I growled.

"Yes he did, now I'm sure I can get Embry and Quil to help me patrol around your house-"

"No Jake, that's why I called. I don't want you to patrol. These girls are good, I know they are." I whispered.

"I'm patrolling around your house regardless Bella." He growled.

"No Jacob, you don't have to." I said soothingly.

"Honestly Bella, it doesn't matter what you say because Sam gave us strict orders last night to patrol around your house. This makes it a lot more necessary now that they have pushed themselves into your life like they promised they wouldn't." he said.

"Whatever, I have to go." I grumbled as I hung up. I huffed and went back to the counter.

"Bella, I just got an important call so I have to get going. Mike has some errands to run, are you okay with minding the store for an hour or so?" Mrs. Newton asked.

"Yes, of course. Everything will be fine." I replied with a smile.

It wasn't fine. There ended up being a robbery, the men thought I looked cute so they raped me. I had to quit my job after, I couldn't stand the sight of the store. Charlie considered sending me back to Renee but when he learned something about that night he decided against it.

It's been 3 years and in that time I gave birth to a baby girl. I named her Renesmee Carlie Swan, but Jake calls her Nessie. I went to school until Nessie was born but I dropped out because I couldn't handle all the gossip.

"Bells, I think Ness is hungry." Charlie said to me as I was making him dinner. He loves both of us dearly but he hates how I got to be pregnant, which I honestly don't blame him.

"Are you hungry babe?" I cooed her as I took her from Charlie. "What's my big girl hungry for? Hmm?" I went over to the fridge with her on my hip and opened it up, I got some yogurt and some baby carrots. I put her into her high chair and got a spoon out. "You want this babe?" I asked as I opened the yogurt and stuck the spoon in there. I took a spoonful out and put it in her mouth, then the phone rang. I sighed and got it, "Hello?"

"Hey, what are you doing?"

I smiled, "I'm feeding Ness, are you and Nat coming over?" Over that 3 year time period Parker, Natalie and I had gotten very close. They knew pretty much everything about me and I knew a lot about them. They never told me who turned them or how it happened because they said it was too tragic so I never pried.

"Yeah, we are. What's up?" I looked to see Parker standing in the doorway.

I smiled as I hung up the phone it put it on the hook. "Hey Parker, where's Nat?" I asked.

"She's behind you." Parker said simply, I turned around to see Natalie with a smile on her face.

"Hey there Ness, how's my big girl doing?" Parker cooed, I turned to give Ness another spoonful of yogurt.

"Hey Charlie, is Bell-" I heard Jake say as he entered the house.

"Yeah, she's in the kitchen Jake. Bells, I've gotta get to work. I'll catch dinner at the diner." Charlie called.

"Alright, be careful!" I hollered back.

"Yeah, yeah." He muttered.

I sat down in front of Ness and started focusing on feeding her when someone put their hot hands over my eyes. "Guess who."

"Is it my personal space heater?" I joked.

"Man! Every time." Jake laughed as he let go of me and pecked me on the cheek, before going over to Ness and pecking her on the cheek as well. Ness got all excited and almost made the yogurt go flying that I had just set on the highchair. "Can I feed her?" Jake asked.

I nodded and got up, giving him the yogurt container in the process. I went into the living room and plopped down on the couch with a huff.

"The stench of dog is everywhere!" Parker grumbled as she sat next to me. Natalie sat on my other side without a word.

"I can't smell anything." I said.

"That's because you're a human." Parker laughed.

I sighed and laid my head on Natalie's shoulder. "What's wrong Bella?" Natalie asked.

I shrugged as I replied quietly, "Nothing."

"Bella." Parker prompted.

"I just…I know how much I'm being a nuisance to my father and to Jake and to the both of you because of me, but also because of Nessie. And I hate that I had to be raped in order to have my beautiful daughter." I admitted.

"Bella, you can't think like that. You are not being a nuisance to anyone, especially not us." Parker said soothingly.

"Besides, we took care of that scumbag for you." Natalie added.

I lifted my head. "What do you mean?"

"We ripped his head off." Parker answered.

"When?"

"Right after Ness was born." Natalie said.

"Hey, Ness is full." Jake came into the room with Nessie in his arms. He handed her to me with a smile.

"Is my good girl done eating?" I cooed. "You're my angel, aren't you?"

"Angel!" she screamed as she laughed. I smiled and hugged her tightly.

Review please…sorry if it's kinda short I don't know if you guys want em' longer or what…so please review! xD


	4. Chapter 4

_Last chapter:_

"_We ripped his head off." Parker answered._

"_When?"_

"_Right after Ness was born." Natalie said._

"_Hey, Ness is full." Jake came into the room with Nessie in his arms. He handed her to me with a smile._

"_Is my good girl done eating?" I cooed. "You're my angel, aren't you?"_

"_Angel!" she screamed as she laughed. I smiled and hugged her tightly._

I really hope you guys are liking this story so far…it may seem like the time is going to be flying by in this chapter as well as the one before this one but I really just want a brief intro on some stuff that you'll find out about in this chapter xD I don't own Twilight, never will…sadly hope ya'll like it tho on with the chapter xD

B POV

"Are you okay Bella?" Jacob asked me later on, after Nessie had fallen asleep.

"Yeah, why?" I was getting dinner cleaned up as well, and doing the dishes.

"You seem really bummed." He said quietly.

"Jake, I'm fine. No need to worry." I smiled at him as I dried some dishes.

"You always worry me…even when you tell me not to. It's a curse really." He muttered.

"Yeah, I'm sure it is." I muttered back as I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, Ness is whining. Do you want me to go get her?" Parker asked as she stood in the doorway when I turned around to look at her.

"You can if you want, I can do though."

"Bella, relax. I'll get her and the dog can finish the dishes for you, right mongrel?" she asked with an evil smile on her face.

"Yeah, the bloodsucker is right Bella." Jacob muttered as he took the towel away from me and pushed me towards the doorway.

"You guys can't do that to me." I muttered with a frown but left the kitchen anyway.

"She is just hungry, do you some milk for her?" Parker asked as she came into the living room with Ness in her arms.

I thought about that for a minute, "No, I'm gonna go pick some up." I walked towards the front door when someone grabbed my wrist. I turned to see Jake holding onto my wrist. "Jake, let go. I'll be not even 10 minutes."

"Let me come with." He offered.

I half-laughed, "No, stay here and keep Parker and Nat company. I'll be back." I then shook my arm out of his grip and headed out the door and into my truck. I kept the keys in the truck since no one was stupid enough to steal from Chief Swan or his daughter. I started my ancient truck and headed to the local grocery store. I grabbed a 20 that I had in the glove compartment when I got to the store and went in, hoping that I didn't see anyone in the store.

I quickly grabbed the milk and walked to the cash register, "Is that everything?" the cashier asked. I looked up and nodded, then noticed who it was. "Oh, hi Bella."

"Hi Jessica." I murmured.

"How have you been?" she asked cheerfully.

"Uh…good, and you?" I asked out of politeness, really I just wanted to get out of here.

"Good too, any boys in your life these days?" she teased.

"No, I don't think Ness would appreciate that very much." I muttered as I handed her the 20.

"Whose Ness?" she asked in confusion as she handed me my change.

"My daughter." I replied as I grabbed the milk jug.

"Your daughter?" she asked in even more confusion.

"Yes, daughter. Well it was nice talking to you but I really have to get going." I said before turning and pretty much sprinting out of the grocery store. Once again because of what I said I would be the talk of the town, I was however, very surprised she didn't already know that I had a daughter. Ness wasn't a baby, she was already 3 years old. I suddenly got a weird feeling as I slowed down to a walk half way to my truck.

I turned around a few times, but I could never see anything. When I reached my truck I felt something cold and sharp on my neck. "Don't move, don't scream, don't even breathe." A man growled.

"Please, I have a daughter." I whimpered.

"Well, I'm sure she'll miss you very much." He said then laughed.

"What-" my question was cut off when I felt the sharp blade leave my neck and jab into my back, straight to my heart.

**15 YEARS LATER**

"Bella, do you really want to do this?" Nat asked me as I was getting dressed in a nice black knee high skirt and tan button down blouse with pumps. A lot of time had passed since I 'left town intentionally without a word'. I had to leave Charlie and Ness but now I'm going back for Ness's high school graduation.

"Yes, I am positive Nat. Nessie needs to have someone there to support her. Charlie will be there, obviously, and so will Jake and Billy but she is my daughter." I stated.

"I'm excited to see the little tike. I can't wait to see how much she has grown up!" Parker said excitedly as she bounced in the room.

I smiled at her. "That's the spirit Parker! I am too."

As soon as we hit the trees that made the Forks town limit I noticed how gloomy it was. "Why is everything so gloomy?" I asked.

"The wolves are coming this way." Parker whispered as she grabbed my hand.

Jacob, Quil and Embry were all walking toward us. It looked as if they hadn't aged a bit. "Hello Jacob, how are you?" Nat asked as I looked away, they didn't see me so I was certain I was good.

"Why are you back in town?" Jake barked.

"Renesmee's graduation is tonight idiot." Parker grumbled.

"Who is that with you?" Quil asked.

I took a deep breath as I looked at them. Jake's jaw clenched, Quil and Embry looked beyond shocked with their jaws hanging down.

"Hi guys." I murmured.

"I have to go." Jake said suddenly.

"Jake wait." I reached out my free hand but let it drop as he looked at it in disgust

"Quil, Embry, let's go." Jake said sternly as he turned to leave. They both shook their heads slightly but followed in silence.

Once they were gone I heaved a huge sigh, "Well, this sucks."

Parker snorted, "That's one word you could use, another would be 'awesome!' As in awesome! I don't have to be friends with that mongrel anymore because we are natural enemies!"

I rolled my eyes at her, then looked at Nat. "I wonder if Charlie knows all about this."

"There is only one way to find out." Nat replied, then we headed towards Charlie's. When we got there Nat said, "We're going to go hunting, give you some family time for a bit. We'll be back within an hour."

I nodded, then they were gone. I huffed and bit my lip, then I remembered my eyes. I thought about it, 'Crap! I have no contacts!'

"Oh, Bella, I think you'll be needing these." Parker smiled as I turned to see her holding out a little box with contacts in them.

"Thank you P, I was about to start freaking out!" I hugged her and then took the box.

"No problem, what are sisters for?" she said as she hugged me back, then left.

I put the contacts in, then threw the box in the bush. Then contemplated just walking in but thought against it so I knocked on the door. "Hold on!" Charlie hollered.

I smiled as I expected Charlie to answer the door but instead a deep frown came over my face as I saw Sue Clearwater open the door. She was smiling brightly until she saw me. "Bella!" she hissed as she came outside and shut the door behind her.

"Who were you expecting Sue?" I grumbled as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as her eyes narrowed.

"I could honestly ask you the same question." I grumbled again.

"Sue…who is it?" Charlie asked as the door opened and he stepped outside, his eyes widened. "Bella?"

"Hi dad." I smiled brightly at him.

"Come here Bella." He held his arms out, I stepped around Sue and engulfed him in a massive hug.

"How are you dad?" I asked.

"You're squishing me Bells."

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Dad, are you okay?" I asked in concern as I let go of him, I tried pulling away but he wouldn't have it. When he finally let go of me he led me into the living room, "Are you thirsty?" he asked as he sat down on the couch.

I smiled as I sat down beside him, "No, but thank you for offering."

"How have you been Bells?" he asked suddenly.

"Charlie, I'm ordering Chinese food for after the ceremony. Who is coming here?" Sue asked as she came into the room.

"I'm assuming the whole pack." Charlie laughed.

"Pack?" I repeated as I narrowed my eyes at Sue, she shrugged and left the room. "Excuse me dad." I grumbled as I got up and followed her into the kitchen.

"Bella, why are you here? You don't think the pack won't kill you?" Sue sneered.

"You brought my dad into the whole wolf thing? Are you retarded? It's dangerous!" I screamed.

"I am well aware of that, but after all, he is my husband. We can't keep secrets."

I frowned, "Dad!"

"What is it?" he asked as he came into the kitchen.

"You…you got re-married?" I asked, trying to hide the hurt that was clearly written all over my face and in my voice.

"Yes." He sighed as he put his head down. "We need to talk about this before Nessie gets back with Leah and Claire."

"Okay, I am all ears." I said as I sat down on the counter and crossed my legs.

"Charlie and I married 2 years after you left. He needed someone after you left, without a word-"

"You have no idea why I left so don't have the nerve to judge me." I growled.

"Tell us why you left then." Sue offered.

I frowned as I looked at Charlie, who was looking at me now. "Tell me Bella." He smiled encouragingly at me. I huffed, but told him everything, in the end he was frowning very deeply.

"Sue…is she telling me that she is a…bloodsucker?" Charlie asked, looking a Sue now. I flinched as Charlie said 'bloodsucker'.

"Yes, she is." Sue said with a look of true disgust on her face.

"But you told me they all look and smell repulsive, and they were all terrifying. Not even worth being on this earth, Bella is…she is my daughter and she looks beautiful." Charlie looked at me with a smile.

"Thank you dad, but Sue is right. There are some of us who are-" I was cut off as I looked at the doorway.

"Mom, what's up? I got your call. Hey Charlie." Seth stood there with his hair all messy, and his eyes still a little groggy. He wore cut off jean shorts and a muscle shirt. I crinkled my nose as the stench filled my nose, he looked at me, then did a double take. "Bella?"

"That's me." I smiled.

"I'm assuming this is the one you were talking about mom." Seth pointed at me.

"Yes." Sue answered curtly.

Charlie was still looking at me in awe.

"What's on your mind Charlie?" I said as I looked at him with a smile.

"Sue told me your kind all have red eyes." He said simply.

I shook my head and glared at Sue. "Thank you Sue, for making me seem like the biggest fricken monster you've ever heard of. Hello! You're children are werewolves!" I shouted, getting angry.

She shrunk away from me, "I'm sorry Bella, when that's all your taught it's a little to get away from it."

"Stereotypes are stupid, you should really look up those damn legends to find out what actually happened. Yeah? Also, I would really appreciate if you'd stop referring to me as a 'bloodsucker'." I grumbled as I looked at Charlie again.

"So you still have your brown eyes?" he asked, hopeful.

I sighed and shook my head, then I took the contacts out. "I'm actually surprised they haven't dissolved yet, this is my eye color."

"Your eyes look like the Cullens." Charlie mused.

"It's because I don't feed on humans, only on animals." I replied, then I heard the most angelic voice in the world.

NE POV

"Grandpa! We're home!" I said in a sing-song voice as I burst through the door, while Claire and Leah both laughed at me.

"Calm down, you might end up falling clutzy." Claire giggled as she poked me in the ribs.

"Claire! That really hurts!" I whined as I walked through the living room and into the kitchen to see my grandfather, my grandmother, my uncle and a woman I recognized but I couldn't quite put my finger on where I knew her from.

Review please! xD


	5. Chapter 5

Man! I can't wait for Christmas! xD this is totally off topic but I have to say it! I'm going for vacation in few weeks! It's only back to Ontario but I am really excited because I haven't seen my family in 6 months so its gonna be sick! xD well, on with the chapter.

_Last chapter:_

"_Grandpa! We're home!" I said in a sing-song voice as I burst through the door, while Claire and Leah both laughed at me._

"_Calm down, you might end up falling clutzy." Claire giggled as she poked me in the ribs._

"_Claire! That really hurts!" I whined as I walked through the living room and into the kitchen to see my grandfather, my grandmother, my uncle and a woman I recognized but I couldn't quite put my finger on where I knew her from._

B POV

I got off the counter and straightened my clothes. Then put some more contacts in my eyes. "Hey Ness." Charlie smiled brightly at her as she stood there, with curly brown hair down to her waist and brown eyes. She giggled and threw her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Isn't my hair done nice?" Ness asked as she beamed at Charlie when she let go of him. "I only got it a bit curly because I didn't want to over-due it, being the center of attention is good but I don't like it all the time." She said sheepishly as she blushed, making me smile. Then she went over to Sue and gave her a hug, followed by Seth. "Hey uncle Seth."

"Hey Ness, you look wonderful." Seth said as he kissed her on the cheek, making her blush deeper.

"Stop it." She giggled, "So…I was thinking that we should go out tomorrow night to celebrate Quil and Claire's engagement."

"No it's fine, you honestly already did enough for us Ness." Claire said as she went over to Ness and took her hand. "No more planning, you have got to get ready for your graduation tonight and then after that you have 3 months until you move off to California. I am uber jealous about that, by the way." Claire had long curly black hair and brown eyes. "We can do the… Who is this Charlie?" she asked as when she looked at me with a smile.

Leah narrowed her eyes at me as Charlie said, "Ness, Claire, this is Bella-" Charlie began.

"You're my mother." Nessie finished, looking at me with a small smile, she also took a small step towards me. I nodded, then she took another step as her smile grew. She was finally right in front of me, she wrapped her arms around me making me freeze for a moment before I hugged her back.

Charlie cleared his throat, "Let's give these 2 lovely ladies a moment alone." With that everyone filed out of the room.

Nessie melted into my embrace as she laid her head on my shoulder and whispered, "I missed you."

I smiled as I pulled away and led her to the table, we sat beside one another and I stared into her beautiful eyes as I whispered, "I wish I still had that color of eyes. My eyes certainly didn't look that amazing to me but yours are just so vibrant."

She blushed and looked down as tears fell down her cheeks, "I don't know what to say to you."

"You can say anything you want Renesmee." I replied as I lifted her chin with my index finger and wiped away the tears with my fingers. "Don't cry baby."

"Grandpa showed me pictures of you and he told me all about you but I feel like I don't know you at all. You look different then you used to."

I smiled, "That's what happens."

"I also don't know if I should call you mom or Bella." She hiccupped.

"Call me whatever you want." I replied again.

"I'll start with Bella, okay?" she asked in a small voice.

"Of course, whatever you're comfortable with sweetheart."

"Can I show you something?" she asked, then bit her lip. I nodded encouragingly, she sighed before she brought her hand slowly to my face.

I gasped as my eyes widened, I pulled away in pure shock. She had shown me memories of me before I left. "You can project your memories?"

"My thoughts too. I have only done it once, I told Jake that I missed you and then I showed him my last memory of you a few weeks ago. What happened to you?" she asked quietly. I sighed and looked away. "Please tell me." She whispered as her voice cracked.

I huffed but looked up into her eyes, then I told her my story. She cried by the end of it. She touched my cheek again.

_Parker and Jake were arguing as Ness was sitting on Natalie's lap, just looking back and forth between Parker and Jake._

"_Jake! I'm going to go find her, she's been gone for 3 hours." Parker yelled._

"_No, I'll go. I've been here for her longer." Jake grumbled._

_Parker growled, "Listen mongrel, I can find her easier than you. Just back off."_

"_Mama." Nessie cried._

_Jake looked down at Ness with pained eyes, "Hey Ness, mama is gonna be home soon."'_

Nessie pulled her hand away then whispered, "That 'soon' turned into 16 years."

I pulled her into my arms, while she hugged me tightly, as though I was about to disappear any minute. "I wanted to come back sweetheart, I just wanted to control my blood lust first. I will never leave you again."

"You promise?" she asked against my shoulder.

"I promise." I whispered as I kissed her cheek.

We stayed in this position until I heard some footsteps coming up the front walkway, I stiffened slightly until I heard "Charlie! Where is my grandbaby?" I smiled and pulled away from Nessie, only to see a look of confusion come over her face.

"You have a visitor." I replied as I got up, then Renee was in the doorway. I went and sat on the counter as she embraced Nessie, while Nessie squealed.

"Hi nana! How was your flight?"

"Hi baby! It was lovely, thank you. You look absolutely gorgeous." Renee pulled away from Nessie and played with her hair for a minute.

"Where are Billie and Phil?" Nessie asked as she let go of Renee.

"I'm right here Nessie, congratulations." I looked at the doorway to see a girl that looked an awful lot like me.

Ness hugged her, I looked at Renee, who was looking at me as well. She had a

look of deep confusion on her face. "Bella?" she whispered.

I smiled at her as she came towards me, very slowly. I got off the counter once more as she pulled me into her arms. "Hi mom." I whispered as I hugged her back tightly, but not as tightly as I had hugged Charlie.

"Mom?" I looked to see the girl looking at us in confusion.

Renee let go of me and turned to look at her. "Yes Hayley, this is your sister older Bella."

"Hi Hayley." I said politely.

"That's my mom Hayley." Ness said proudly.

I winked at Ness and she giggled. "What do you think of your step-mother Bella?" Renee asked me as she looked back at me. I made a gagging noise, making Renee laugh. "I didn't like it much either but what was I supposed to say?"

"Nothing at all, let him ruin his life with that horrible wretch of a person." I growled as I crossed my arms over my chest. Renee looked at me wide-eyed before bursting into laughter again.

"Grandpa Phil!" Nessie squealed as she threw her arms around Phil when he came into the room.

"Hey Renesmee, are you excited about tonight?" Phil asked as he hugged her back.

"Heck yes!" she replied as she let go of him and did a fist pump.

"That's an upgrade from your mother." He mumbled.

I cleared my throat, making Phil let go of Nessie and look over at me and Renee. Nessie giggled as Phil looked at me in confusion, then he blushed, "Oh, um…hi Bella."

I snorted, "What was an upgrade?"

"Well…you weren't exactly happy for your graduation." He said in a mumble.

"I know that but you don't need to tell my daughter that." I mumbled back.

"Why weren't you Bella?" Ness asked as she let go of Phil and came to hold my hand.

I shrugged, "I don't know."

"Yes you do Bella. It was because of that Cullen boy." Leah sneered as she stood in the doorway.

"I thought I smelled wet dog in the room." I sneered back.

"Bella, auntie Leah. Please don't fight." Nessie begged.

Leah narrowed her eyes as I looked at her. I clenched my jaw and wrapped my arm around Nessie's shoulder with my hand that wasn't holding Nessie's.

"Please?" she said again.

Leah rolled her eyes and left the room, leaving everyone but me stunned.

"Who is Cullen?" Nessie asked again.

Phil cleared his throat, "Come on Billie, Renee. Let's give these 2 a little time to talk." He then took one of Renee's hands and one of Billie's and led them out of the room.

I looked away from Nessie but she asked me again, "Who is Cullen?"

I sighed as I let go of her and went to stand in front of the sink as I looked out the window. I crossed my arms as I said, "He was my boyfriend when I first came out here."

"Is he my father?" she asked excitedly.

I shook my head, "I wish he was."

"His first name is really Cullen?" she asked in what sounded like disgust.

I smiled as I looked at her, "No, it is Edward Cullen. The wolf pack call him Cullen, they think he is the reason I was the way I was."

"What was he like?" she asked in fascination.

"I don't really want to talk about him, it still hurts." I said as I flinched slightly.

"Please mom?" she begged as she came over to me and took my hands in hers, "Tell me."

"Charlie never told you anything about him? Or when we were together?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow.

She shook her head. I sighed and told her about my time with Edward, how he told me I was his life. How he saved me from James and how he left after my birthday party. Then I told her about how empty I was…until she was born.

She smiled, "You mean it?"

"Of course I do." I winked at her as she threw her arms around me.

"Bella…whoa, sorry." I looked over Nessie's shoulder to see Parker.

"It's okay." I mumbled as Nessie lifted her head.

"What?" she asked in confusion. I pulled away from her and gestured for her to look behind her. She let go of me and turned around.

"Is that little Nessie? All grown up?" Parker asked as her voice cracked slightly.

"Parker!" Nessie squealed as she threw her arms around Parker.

"How did it go?" I asked as Parker hugged Nessie close, it was kind of funny seeing how much taller Nessie was than Parker. She was at least 3 inches taller than her. I looked to my left as I saw Natalie standing beside me.

"Parker is still having a hard time with the stuff that's around here. How in the world are we going to find the challenging stuff around here at this time of year?" Natalie grumbled as she laid her head on my shoulder.

I laughed, "Parker is just about as fearless as they come. She also isn't afraid to go out and fight for her dinner. You on the other hand are happy with whatever you can find. It is funny how different you are."

"It should be the way I am, you should not be picky. Especially since there are limits around here." Natalie grumbled.

"Hi Nat." Nessie said as she let go of Parker and threw her arms around Natalie.

"Hey kiddo!" Natalie said happily as she hugged her back.

"Excuse me…I am older than you now Natalie." Nessie said sarcastically.

"Is that so?" Natalie laughed as she pulled away.

Ness smiled as she let her go, "We can discuss this later. I need to get dressed for my grad. You guys are all coming, right?" she asked, looking at me expectantly.

"I'm not sure if your grandmother Sue and your aunt Leah would like that Renesmee." I said.

Nessie frowned and turned, she left the room. "Where is she going?" Parker asked.

"I have no idea." I shrugged.

"Grandma Sue and aunt Leah, my mom is coming to my graduation and I don't care if you don't like it. She also has 2 friends who are coming as well." Ness came back into the kitchen with a big smile on her face, "There, now you can't say no."

I shook my head as a smile slowly spread across my face, "I guess we're coming then Renesmee."

"Great!" she squealed, then left the room to get dressed.

Review ya'll! I haven't been getting reviews and if ya'll want me to continue this then I would really suggest some reviews…I really don't want to stop this though! please review! xD


	6. Chapter 6

_Last chapter:_

_Nessie frowned and turned, she left the room. "Where is she going?" Parker asked._

"_I have no idea." I shrugged._

"_Grandma Sue and aunt Leah, my mom is coming to my graduation and I don't care if you don't like it. She also has 2 friends who are coming as well." Ness came back into the kitchen with a big smile on her face, "There, now you can't say no."_

_I shook my head as a smile slowly spread across my face, "I guess we're coming then Renesmee."_

"_Great!" she squealed, then left the room to get dressed._

B POV

After the ceremony ended Parker, Natalie and I had a talk in the woods near to the school.

"Bella…how in the world did Nessie recognize us?" Parker asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Huh?" I asked as I looked around, not paying much attention.

"How did she know who we were? It's been 16 years, she shouldn't remember us." Nat explained.

"Oh, she has this ability, it's weird but she remembers every memory since birth." I said with a shrug as I looked around again.

"That is…it's wicked." Parker said enthusiastically as she did a fist pump when I looked at her, I smiled at her.

"Bloodsucker." I looked to see Leah walking toward us.

"What do you want dog?" I spat.

"Listen, I want to get along for Nessie. I know you think I'm a self-righteous bitch but I care about this girl more than you'll ever know."

I narrowed my eyes, but I knew that she did car about her. "If that's true then you'd better quit calling me bloodsucker, or I'll suck your blood…no matter how horrifying it tastes." I said as I crinkled my nose, Parker snorted.

"Alright, just so we're clear…stop calling me dog." Leah said as she crossed her arms.

I raised an eyebrow when she just stop there. "I don't understand why you haven't tried to kill us yet, I know how much joy it would bring your entire pack. What's wrong Leah? Are you afraid?" I taunted as Leah narrowed her eyes at me.

"Bella!" Nessie called from nearby, I turned away from Leah and raced to where she stood, grinning from ear to ear when she saw me.

"Congratulations baby girl!" I said as she ran into my arms and hugged me tightly. I pulled away to look down at her dress, it was silver and went down to her knees. It had only one shoulder, her shoes were black knee high heeled boots. "You look amazing sweetheart."

Nessie blushed as she pulled away, "Thanks, oh Parker!" she let go of me to hug Parker.

Then I suddenly heard, "Jake! I'm telling you, the red head is back!" from the other side of the school. I frowned and looked over at Natalie, she was looking at me too while hugging Nessie.

"Renesmee, me and your mom are going to be right back. Can you stay here with Parker for a minute?" Natalie asked as she pulled away from Nessie.

Ness let go of Natalie with a smile, "Sure thing." With that Natalie and I made our way to the other side of the school.

"Jake, where is Victoria?" I asked as we found Jacob, standing there with Seth and Embry.

"Bella, this is none of your business." Jake spat as he looked at me, it looked like he hadn't slept in ages.

"Jacob, let us help." I said quietly.

"We don't need a bloodsucker's help to find a bloodsucker." Jake spat again.

I frowned as Seth said, "Jake, she wants to help. Let her, it'll be less work for us."

"How do I know I can trust them?" Jake sneered as he looked at me with such cold eyes.

"If you can't trust my own mother I guess you can't trust me either." I turned to see Nessie standing behind me with tears falling down her cheeks.

"Ness wait!" Jake said as I looked at him again, he held his hand out toward her but when I narrowed my eyes he let his hand fall.

"Nice one dog!" Parker spat as I looked to see her leading Nessie towards the gym.

"What's gotten into you Jacob?" I growled as I looked at him with a glare.

He lowered his head and walked away.

"Let's go back inside so we can get Ness out of here." Nat said as she tugged on my hand.

I sighed but followed her, right as we got inside we ran into Charlie and Sue.

"There you are Bella, where is Ness?" Charlie asked with a smile.

"Parker brought her in here but I want to take her home, Jacob said some things that upset her." I explained.

"Hi Bella." I looked to see Billy in his wheelchair beside Charlie.

"Hi Billy." I smiled briefly before looking back at Charlie.

"What did Jake say to her?" Charlie asked.

I huffed, "He said he couldn't trust me…Ness wasn't supposed to hear it but she did." I sighed in frustration, Sue glared at me the entire time. I turned my own glare on her, "What the hell are you looking at?" I growled.

"You should have never come back. You are an abomination." She sneered.

"Sue!" Charlie said in disbelief.

"That was uncalled for mom." Seth said from behind me.

I looked at Charlie, "Tell Nessie I said good-bye to her, it seems as if I'm unwanted by everyone."

"Bella, no, you-" Charlie began but I turned and started walking away before he could finish. "Come on Nat." I called as I kept walking.

"We aren't seriously leaving, are we?" Nat asked as she linked arms with mine and we walked outside again.

"Hell no! I'm not leaving until Ness orders me away." I grumbled.

"Bella?" someone asked from behind me.

"Huh?" I stopped and whirled around to see Angela Weber standing there. "Oh my! Ang, how have you been?" I smiled as we hugged.

"Wow, you skin is kind of cold. I've been good, mine and Ben's daughter is graduating next year. Who are you here for?" she smiled as we pulled away from one another.

"My daughter Renesmee, she graduated tonight."

"Jessica told me you had a daughter but I thought it was just a rumour." She said with a blush.

"That's alright, no one can ever believe anything that comes out of her mouth."

"Bella, we have to get going." Nat said as she tugged on my arm.

"Is this her?" Angela asked as she looked at Nat.

"No, I'm a friend of Nessie's." Nat answered politely.

"Oh, I guess you have to get going. Where are you staying?"

"Charlie's." I said with a smile.

"We need to get together before you leave." She gushed as she hugged me briefly.

"I agree, call Charlie's anytime and we'll get together." I smiled as she let go of me, turned and went towards the school.

I sighed as we headed to Charlie's house. "...can't believe he said that! He told me how much he loved her back then! What's the difference between then and now?" Ness screamed through tears as we barged into the house and into the living room. She rushed into my arms, crying even harder.

"Ness, it's alright." I said as I rubbed her back.

"Mom…it isn't alright. He hates you, that's like saying he hates me!" she sniffled into my shoulder.

"No, he doesn't hate you hun-"

She pulled away and looked at me with tears still streaming down her face. "Can you turn me?"

I frowned, "Why would you want me to do that?"

"Bella, honestly? You haven't seen anything strange?" Seth asked from behind me.

I turned to look at him, What are you talking about?"

"He imprinted on her." he said quietly, then stepped back and raised his hands in surrender.

"You've got to be kidding me, right?" I growled as I looked at my daughter, who only started crying even more as she shook her head. "Jacob Black is a dead man." I growled again as I headed for the door. Ness ran to me and grabbed my arm.

"Please mom! Just turn me and leave him." She begged.

"Parker…Nat? What do you think about this?" I asked as I looked at them.

Parker smiled encouragingly and nodded as Nat said, "Do it."

I looked at Seth, he smiled and said, "It's okay, you can do it."

If I could have burst into tears I would have. "Thank you Seth." I said as I hugged him, he wrapped his arms around me as well. "The stench isn't that bad." I joked as I let him go.

"What stench? I don't smell anything." He grinned and winked at me as he let me go as well.

"Bye uncle Seth." Nessie said as she hugged him.

"Nessie, always remember that you can come back to your cool uncle Seth whenever you want."

Nessie laughed as new tears developed in her eyes, "You know, you are a good brother and uncle." I said to him.

"You're a good mother and sister." Seth said as his eyes filled with tears.

"I'll bring her back one of these days." I smiled at him.

"I'm already counting down the days." He said as his voice cracked.

"Ness, are you sure this is what you want?" I asked as I looked at her.

She smiled and nodded.

NE POV

137 YEARS LATER

I cried in pure joy and threw my arms around mom. It was surprising that she wanted exactly what I did…to go back to Forks. It's almost been 140 years and we only went to visit a few times in Seattle. "Mom…really? You really want to go back?" I asked.

"Of course babe, I want to go see my brother." She replied as she pulled away from me to smile at me.

My face fell, "We're just going for a visit? Can't we stay for a few years? You know, go back to school and what not?" I begged.

"If that's what you want." She shrugged.

I squealed as I let go of mom and rushed into Parker's room, we lived in a small house somewhere in Illinois. We had only been here for a few months but I never bothered to figure out the name of this place. "Parker! We're going back to Forks!"

"Why?" Natalie asked as she appeared beside me.

"So we can move out of this lovely place, silly." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Ha ha, very funny." Mom smiled as she walked past me to her own room.

"I'm going to call uncle Seth." I said excitedly as I got my cell phone out and dialed his cell number.

"Hello?" a sleepy Seth yawned into the phone.

"Hi uncle Seth." I said as a smile crept onto my face.

"Hey Ness, sorry I don't sound more happy. Jake has got me doing so many patrols these days."

I sighed and put aside my anger, "It's okay, guess what."

"What?" he yawned again.

"We are coming home!" I squealed.

"No kidding! You can stay with me at Charlie's." he sounded wide awake now.

"We will be there in just a few hours, see you then." I smiled as I hung up. Seth had taken over Charlie's house after Charlie and Sue died in a car accident. Mom and I had went to the funeral, that's where pretty much the whole wolf pack shunned us and called us disgusting beasts. Seth only just forgave Jake a few weeks ago, that's why he had to do so many patrols lately.

"So…we are going to Forks?" Parker asked as I put my phone away.

"Yes, let's get packed up." I grinned as I got all my stuff together.

"Uncle Seth!" I cried as I jumped into his arms the minute we arrived.

"Hey kiddo! I have a lot planned for the weekend here." He smiled brightly at me as I pulled away from him.

"Uncle Seth…we aren't staying for the weekend." I said, then his face fell.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

I smiled, "We're starting school on Monday! Isn't that awesome!"

Seth's face brightened, "You mean you're staying for a few years?"

"Yes!" I half laughed as I hugged him again.

"Hi Seth." Mom said, Seth let go of me to hug her.

Mom, Seth and I had never complained about one another's stench. Mom complained about the other wolves stench but never Seth's. I never complained about any of the wolves or their stench, no matter how much I wanted to complain about one particular one. Seth also didn't complain about us having any particular smell.

"Bella, it's good to see you." Seth smiled as he let go of her.

"It's good to see you too." Mom smiled too.

"Seth! Leah told me she smelt some blood…never mind." I looked to see Jacob standing there in the driveway.

I crossed my arms over my chest and walked into the house and up the stairs to my old room with all my bags slung over my shoulders. I smiled as I stepped in, Seth kept it exactly the way I left it. I sat down as I heard, "Jake, go away. I'm patrolling later, we'll talk then." Seth said from downstairs.

"Can I talk to her?" Jake asked.

"I don't think that's such a good idea. She just got here, I'm sure she wants to get settled first."

"I'm going to talk to her anyway." Jake grumbled , then I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I heaved a sigh as I looked away from the door when he came to the doorway, "Hey Ness."

"Hey." I said as I finally looked up at him.

"How have you been?" he asked.

I raised an eyebrow, "Fine." I said flatly.

He nodded, then turned and left.

I shook my head and frowned, "Wow!" I whispered.

Review please!


	7. Chapter 7

Still not getting the response I want :/ I'm going to update anyway because I'm nice like that

_Last chapter:_

"_I'm going to talk to her anyway." Jake grumbled , then I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I heaved a sigh as I looked away from the door when he came to the doorway, "Hey Ness."_

"_Hey." I said as I finally looked up at him._

"_How have you been?" he asked._

_I raised an eyebrow, "Fine." I said flatly._

_He nodded, then turned and left._

_I shook my head and frowned, "Wow!" I whispered._

N POV

"Ness, are you ready?" mom asked after we hunted.

"Yes, time to get to school!" I said excitedly.

"Parker, Nat…you two ready?" mom asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Natalie muttered as Parker exclaimed, "Let's go!"

I smiled at them both as we climbed into mom's navy blue Corvette.

"Okay, so it's Bella, Natalie, Parker and Renesmee Swan. Unless-"

"No, that's fine Bella." Parker cut mom off.

"Alright, Nat and I are in grade 11 and Parker and Ness are in grade 10. Sound good?" mom asked as she sped toward the school.

"Yes." Parker and I said in unison, then we both laughed.

Mom snorted as Nat pinched the bridge of her nose and whispered, "Wow."

"Oh, shut up Nat." Parker grumbled.

We arrived at the school early so we could get to the office before a whole bunch of people saw us. As we walked in I saw a lady staring at us. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, we are the Swans. Seth Clearwater called the other day to register us." Mom said with a kind smile.

"Ah yes, Isabella, Natalie, Parker and Renesmee, I have your schedules right here." She smiled and handed all of them to mom.

"Now all I need is some sort of parent or guardian consent." the lady said with a smile.

"No you don't." Parker said, a little bit forceful I may add. I looked at Parker, she was looking at the secretary right in the eye.

"No, I don't." the woman said in monotone.

I looked at the woman in disbelief, then I looked at Parker and back at the woman. When Parker looked away from her the woman smiled as if nothing happened. "Welcome to Forks High, I'm Mrs. Shelton." With that we walked out of the office.

"Okay, what the hell was that?" I asked as I looked at Parker.

"I can manipulate people's thoughts, or compel them if you will." Parker shrugged.

"Why am I only hearing about this now?" I half-laughed.

"I don't use it that often, I actually kind of feel sorry for some of these poor defenseless humans." I laughed as she eyed a small girl scurrying through the halls. We walked to one of the picnic tables outside and sat down.

Mom sighed as she distributed the schedules.

"Ooh! I have biology!" Nat said excitedly.

"Oh joy, me too." Mom said as she looked at her schedule in utter disgust, causing me to burst into laughter again.

"Ness! We have Gym and English together!" Parker said.

"Yes!" I smiled brightly at Parker, then we high fived one another and broke out into giggles.

Mom and Nat both snorted, "Hun, don't forget. It's Bella, not mom."

"I know." I said as I rolled my eyes. Mom rolled her eyes in return as the warning tone went.

"Why did I ever want to come back to this school?" mom asked in disgust.

"Because you wanted to spend some time with Seth." I said as I slung my arm through hers and we got up.

We started walking toward the Gym but then mom pulled her arm away from mine, "I have to get to class hun, I'll see you at lunch."

"Alright, see you later." I smiled one last time before I looked down at my schedule. It went like this:

PERIOD 1 - GYM

PERIOD 2 - CHEMISTRY

PERIOD 3 - ENGLISH

LUNCH

PERIOD 4 - PHYSICS

PERIOD 5 - MATH

(just for the record I don't know how many classes Americans have :S I'm Canadian and we had 4 in high school)

"We have Gym right in the morning? That's rad!" I gushed as Parker and I headed for the Gym with our bags and schedules.

We were a week behind in our work so when we arrived the teacher came to the entrance of the Gym in confusion. "Can I help you ladies?" he asked.

"Yeah, we're new here and this is our first class." Parker said with a smile.

"Well I'm Coach Campbell, welcome to Co-Ed." He smiled and gestured for us to join the other students, who like typical imbecilic teenagers, just ogled us. "Alright class, we have 2 new students. Tell us a bit about yourselves."

I smiled and said, "My name is Renesmee Carlie Swan, but everyone calls me Nessie. I just moved here with my 3 sisters, Bella, Natalie and Parker. This is Parker beside me. We're living with our uncle Seth Clearwater."

"Alright Ms. Ness and Ms. Parker, you can go stand by everyone else and then we can get started. I'll get you some Gym uniforms in just a minute."

I smiled as Parker and I went to stand with the others. Someone nudged my arm, I looked to my left with a slight frown to see a girl smiling at me. She had dark hair and blue eyes, "Hi Renesmee, I'm Savannah, you can come sit with me at lunch if you want. I know what it's like to be the new girl, it sucks."

I smiled brightly at her, "Thanks, I'll get my sisters to come too." Her smile turned shy as she looked down at her hands as a blush rose into her cheeks, that made me smile even wider. 'Thank God I don't do that anymore.' I thought to myself.

I looked around the room to see a guy looking at me, about 5 people away from me to my right. I smiled and gave him a small wave, all he did was nod and look away. I frowned slightly as I looked down at my hands. The guy had shaggy jet black hair and gold eyes. My head snapped up as I looked at him again, I inhaled the air. 'He's a vampire!' I thought to myself as my eyes widened.

B POV

My schedule was like this:

PERIOD 1 - ENGLISH

PERIOD 2 - MATH

PERIOD 3 - BIOLOGY

LUNCH

PERIOD 4 - GYM

PERIOD 5 - PHYSICS

Natalie had Math, Gym and Physics with me. We both had Biology but I had it before lunch and she had it after lunch. As Natalie and I walked out of Math I got the feeling I was being watched, I frowned and looked around.

"Bella? Did you hear me?" Nat asked.

"What?" I asked as I slowly looked back at Nat.

She smiled, "I said have fun in Biology."

"Thanks, have fun in English." I said as I stopped right by the bio door, I flinched as Déjà vu set in.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Nat asked in concern.

I smiled at her, "Yeah, I'll see you in an hour." I sighed as she walked away, I walked into the classroom ignoring all the stares and walked to the teacher's desk.

"You must be Bella Swan." A woman smiled at me, she looked an awful lot like Angela Weber.

"Yes I am." I smiled.

"I'm Miss. Weber, the only empty seat is this one here." She pointed at the desk I didn't think I would ever see again. I flinched again, it was my biology seat from when I was still human.

I sighed but went to the desk, very reluctantly I might add. Luckily there was no one sitting beside me, otherwise I would have just flipped out.

"Here is a textbook and some work sheets, I'll see if someone will copy their notes for you."

"Thank you." I smiled again, then I got a pen out of my bag and started working on the papers.

"Sorry I'm late." Someone muttered about 10 minutes later, the voice sounded very familiar but I just let it go as I gave the papers a few finishing touches.

"It's alright, just take your seat." Miss. Weber huffed. I tucked a strand of loose hair behind my ear and inhaled, I smelt vampire around the room. I frowned as I felt someone sit beside me. "Here are your notes Bella." Miss. Weber smiled as I looked up, I had just finished the papers.

"Do I hand in any of these?" I asked as I lifted the papers and held them out to her.

"You're done them all?" she asked in disbelief, I nodded as she handed me the notes and she took the other papers from me. She looked them over and furrowed her brow as she looked back at me, "Have you taken this class before? At a different school, I mean."

"Yes, it's quite easy for me." I shrugged. I spent the rest of class listening to the teacher, she was young but very smart. I could tell she was a descendants of Angela's.

When the bell rang for lunch I huffed, glad that I had packed everything up before hand, and rushed out of the room before anyone could stop me. I got to my locker and shoved my bag in there as Ness came up to me.

"I'm hoping you had a more exciting class than me, I need to hear some funny stuff otherwise I might go crazy." She grumbled as she smacked herself in the face.

I snorted, "I had biology…it was not exciting at all."

"Bella, let's go home for lunch." Parker said as she joined us.

I half-laughed as I shut my locker and looked at her, "Why?"

"I just think we should go home-"

"Parker! You're going to make everything worse!" Natalie growled as she came our way.

"What's going on?" I asked as I put my hands on my hips.

"Nothing-" Parker began.

"Parker!" Natalie growled as she put a hand over Parker's mouth.

I narrowed my eyes as I turned and headed towards the cafeteria, completely ignoring any more protests they had. Of course, every eye was on us as we got our food. We were about to sit down at a secluded table (in the middle of the room…really?) when I heard familiar voices, "No Edward! Don't do it! That can't be her!" that was Rosalie's voice.

"It's not a good idea man." That was Emmett.

"Edward…I don't think you…" that voice I didn't recognize but he stopped talking anyway.

I looked up and there, right in front of me, was Edward. I clenched my jaw, narrowed my eyes and ran out of the cafeteria.

N POV

I watched as mom left the cafeteria, I wanted to follow her but I knew she needed some time to herself. I looked up at the man who broke my mother's heart almost 200 years ago. "Sit." I ordered, and he did just that. "Parker, Natalie, give us a minute." I said, never taking my eyes off of him. "You're Edward Cullen." I said as I raised an eyebrow.

"And you're Nessie Swan." He said.

"You better stay away from her, you've done enough damage. She doesn't need another heart break like that." I growled as I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You love her very much, and you're willing to protect her at all costs. I get that, I won't hurt your mother again."

"Just so you know, the whole wolf pack is on my side." I growled again.

"Considering you're Jacob Black's imprint I don't doubt that at all."

I flinched, "How did you-"

"I can read minds." He whispered as a small smile came over his face. "You look just like Bella." He sighed.

"Edward! You idiot! I told you not to do that!" I looked up to see a beautiful blonde standing beside Edward.

When I looked back at Edward in confusion he huffed and said, "This is my sister Rosalie."

"I'm Nessie." I said uncertainly as I looked back at Rosalie.

"Nessie?" She raised her eyebrows and crinkled her nose.

I sighed, "Renesmee Carlie Swan." Then shrugged.

Rosalie looked at Edward with such venom in her eyes. "Stop looking at me like that, Rosalie." Edward growled.

"Do you know where you got your name from sweetie?" Rosalie asked me sweetly as she looked back at me with soft eyes.

"Um…I got Renee from my mom's mom and the 'lie' in my middle name from my mom's dad?" I said in confusion because I honestly had no idea where the hell my name came from. Edward snorted.

"No honey." Rosalie smiled as she sat down beside Edward, "You got Carlie as a collaboration from our adoptive father Carlisle and Bella's father Charlie. You got Renesmee as a collaboration from Bella's mother Renee and our adoptive mother Esme. You see, Bella adored our parents."

"Great." Edward growled, I looked to see him pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What?" I asked, then I saw 4 people head over to the table as well. One was a pixie like girl with black hair, one was a bulky guy, another was a tall blonde guy and the last was the guy from my Gym class.

The pixie girl beamed at me and sat beside Edward, the bulky guy sat beside Rosalie, while the blonde sat beside the pixie and the guy from Gym sat beside the bulk.

"Just keep calling her pixie." Edward smiled at me when I narrowed my eyes at him.

'That's already getting annoying.' I grumbled in my head.

"I get that a lot, believe it or not." He retorted.

"Hi, since Edward won't introduce us I might as well do it. I'm Alice." The pixie beamed at me again as I looked at her. "This is Jasper, Emmett and Chase." She pointed to each of them, Jasper being beside her, Emmett being beside Rosalie and Chase being beside Emmett.

"Nessie." I replied.

"Did Bella give you that nickname?" Emmett laughed.

I could tell just by the way he said it that he and mom had gotten along very well back then. "Your mother got along with everyone in my family…except for Rosalie and Chase. Chase hadn't joined the family yet." Edward said.

"Jake gave me the nickname." I said in a small voice, not really wanting to admit it. I loved the nickname so much but the fact that he gave it to me just really pissed me off.

Review please


	8. Chapter 8

N POV

"Mm." Edward murmured. I looked up in confusion, he was crinkling his nose.

"Ew!" Rosalie plugged her nose in disgust.

"What is it?" I asked as I frowned.

"You don't smell that disgusting stench?" Rosalie asked.

I shook my head, "Am I supposed to be smelling something gross?" they all looked at me wide-eyed, then someone put their hands over my eyes.

"Guess who."

"My best uncle ever!" I smiled as I looked up and grabbed his hands in mine. I got up and hugged him.

"You got me." He laughed.

"What are you doing here? You should be sleeping." I said as I let go of him and looked at him disapprovingly.

"I came to visit my girls but Bella is nowhere to be found-"

"I'm right here." Mom said from behind Seth.

Seth turned and hugged mom, I sat down again and looked at the Cullens.

"Rosalie and Jasper are actually Hales, they aren't blood related but we just say they are fraternal twins." Edward said.

"Are any of you related? Like really blood related?" I asked, then looked at Chase and Alice.

"Alice is Chase's older sister…for real." Edward said as I looked at him.

"That's cool, were you both turned at the same time then?" I asked as I looked at Alice with a smile.

"I don't remember being turned." She said as she shook her head, "I don't remember my human life at all."

I nodded and looked down, I was about to say something as I looked up but I knew Alice wanted to say something else to me. "What's on your mind Alice?" I asked politely as Edward snorted.

Alice turned to glare at him but then smiled when she looked back at me, "You look just as beautiful as Bella."

My smile widened, "I get that a lot."

"And…I just know we're going to be the best of friends." Alice beamed at me.

I nodded again and raised my eyebrows as Seth put a hand on my shoulder, "I'll see you later kiddo!" he kissed my hair.

"Are you patrolling tonight?" I asked.

"Yes, but we will hang out. We have all the time in the world, now that someone's mother wasn't being so stubborn." Seth muttered under his breath.

"Shut up Seth." Mom grumbled as I heard her swat him in the arm.

Seth laughed, "Alright, see you girls later."

"Charlie married Sue?" Edward asked after a long period of silence, I looked at him and nodded.

"Yes he did." Mom said as she put her hands on my shoulders.

"Mom, honestly. They won't do anything." I whispered, slightly embarrassed. Jasper snorted, I frowned slightly and narrowed my eyes.

"Jasper can feel others emotions and he can manipulate them. Alice can see the future and Chase can make you feel relaxed when you're in pain, he can also make it turn the way around." Edward explained.

"That's rad!" I brightened as I looked at Chase. He smiled shyly at me.

"Come Ness, let's get going. It's almost time for class." Mom grumbled.

"Kay." I nodded as I got up. "It was nice meeting y'all."

I was about to turn around when Alice asked, "What class do you have next Renesmee?"

"Um…physics, why?"

"Chase has that one with you. What about after?" I looked at her, she was smiling brightly.

"Math."

"Do you have math?" Alice's eyes went blank, I looked around for a bit before she said excitedly, "Yes he does."

I looked at Rosalie, it was so weird. It felt like they were all staring at me and mom, low and behold they all were. It felt so awkward!

B POV

When I finally decided to come back to the cafeteria I saw Nessie sitting with _them._ Well she wasn't literally sitting because Seth had come to say hi to Nessie, but she was standing right at the table. They all looked utterly disgusted, until they saw me behind Seth of course. Edward's posture straightened, Alice's, Emmett's and Jasper's eyes turned unbelievably sad as did Edward's but Rosalie's looked kind of…upset? No, that couldn't be right, could it?

"I came to visit my girls but Bella is nowhere to be found-"

Seth let go of Nessie and turned to look at me when I said, "I'm right here."

He sighed and hugged me, "What's the matter?"

"I'll talk to you about it later, okay?" I asked as I buried my face in his neck.

"Sure, but not tonight. I gotta patrol."

"Just tell captain ass to piss off." I grumbled as I pulled away from him.

"How I wish I could but he's the pack leader so whatever he says goes."

"He really needs to grow up, it happened almost 140 years ago. He really needs to let it go."

"I held a grudge for almost that long."

"Yeah but…I got nothing." I shrugged as Seth snorted.

"It's fine though, I get what you mean." He let go of me then and felt very alone, he said bye to Nessie and then left.

I frowned as Nessie sat back down. "Charlie married Sue?" Edward asked, making me flinch.

Nessie nodded as I said flatly, "Yes, he did." And put my hands on Nessie's shoulders.

"Mom honestly, they won't do anything." Nessie whispered, clearly embarrassed. Jasper snorted, I looked away.

"Jasper can feel others emotions and he can manipulate them. Alice can see the future and Chase can make you feel relaxed when you're in pain, he can also make it turn the way around." Edward explained.

I narrowed my eyes at the floor and clenched my jaw as Nessie said excitedly, "That's rad!"

"Come Ness, let's get going. It's almost time for class." I grumbled.

"Kay." She nodded as she got up. "It was nice meeting y'all."

Alice asked excitedly, "What class do you have next Renesmee?"

"Um…physics, why?" Nessie asked.

"Chase has that one with you. What about after?" Alice asked again.

"Math."

"Do you have math?" I looked as Alice's eyes went blank, I almost smiled as she said excitedly, "Yes he does."

Then I noticed them all looking at me, I frowned as I grabbed Nessie's arm and practically dragged her out of the cafeteria and outside.

"Mom! What's wrong?" Ness asked when we reached the car.

"I can't do this…I thought maybe I could but I can't. Not now that he's here." I whispered as I sat on the hood of the car.

"What can't you do?" she asked as she sat beside me.

"I had no idea they'd ever come back. It hurts to see them…especially him." I said as I wrapped my arms around my chest, like I used to.

"Mom, it's okay. They are so nice, I mean, Edward is a complete dick for what he did to you but that doesn't mean you need to hate them all. Edward even told me you got along with all of his family except for Chase and Rosalie, being because Chase wasn't part of the family yet. I told him to stay away from you, I hope you don't mind." She lay her head on my shoulder and wrapped her arms around my waist.

I smiled as I looked down at her, "I don't mind at all."

She smiled as she let go of me and got off the car, "Let's get to class."

The rest of the week went by in a flash and before I knew it, it was Saturday. I walked up to Charlie's old room, which belonged to Seth now, "Seth, are you hungry?" I whispered as I knocked on the door.

"Food." He mumbled as he sat up.

"What do you want for breakfast bud?" I asked with a laugh.

"Anything, oh, the whole pack is coming over. We gotta co-ordinate." He explained as he scratched his head.

"Co-ordinate what?" I asked.

"There are some of your kind around, they have red eyes and…I don't know what else to tell you." He shrugged.

"How many people are in the pack?" I asked.

"Well, there is Jake, me, Leah, Embry, Sam's great-great-granddaughter JoJo, Quil's son Grant, Paul's grandkids Kassie and Nick, Jake's niece Sophia, Jared's daughter Nina, Brady's daughter Amy and Collin's son Derek. There are more but they come and go so often they aren't considered actually in the pack." Seth explained.

I went and sat on the bed, "Jake's niece is still alive? Did she imprint on someone?"

"Yeah, Embry and her imprinted on one another when she came to visit Jake like 3 years after you left." Seth said with a laugh, but I knew he was a little bitter about it.

"That's nice that Embry found someone." I commented, waiting for him to say something smart but he only nodded.

"Seth! I'm home!" someone yelled from downstairs.

"I'll be down in a sec!" Seth hollered.

"Leah?" I asked, he sighed and nodded.

I rolled my eyes as I got up, "Please try and behave? Try?" he whispered.

"Yeah, whatever." I mumbled as I walked out of the room and down the stairs. I went to the kitchen right away to see Leah sticking her head in the fridge.

I narrowed my eyes and crossed my eyes as she said, "Seth, you never have any…" she trailed off as she stood up straight and looked at me, "Oh, it's you."

"You made that sound like a swear word." I growled.

"Wasn't it?" she smiled.

"You know what?" I took a step forward.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Nessie asked as she came into the kitchen, "Auntie Leah!" she squealed and ran into Leah's already waiting arms.

"Hey Nessie! I missed you so much!" Leah smiled brightly as she hugged Ness.

"Seth! Sophia and I are here!" someone called from the door. I went to check it out, I saw Embry and I immediately wanted to smile. "Hey Bella." He smiled, then scrunched his nose a bit, "You smell." He chuckled.

"Thank you Embry, you smell pretty ronchy too." I laughed as I hugged him.

He laughed, "Where's that trouble maker daughter of yours?" he asked as he hugged me back.

"I'm right here Embry." Nessie said brightly, I let go of Embry and he went on to hug Nessie."

"Hey Em." Seth said sleepily as he came down the stairs, I looked to see him running his fingers through his hair which made me smile.

"Hey man." Embry said lightly as I looked back at Embry, he had let go of Ness. Now Ness went up the stairs and into my old room.

"Leah is in the kitchen, by the way." I said flatly as I crossed my arms.

Embry snorted, "Is someone angry with the perfect princess Leah Clearwater?"

"Shut up Embry! Don't ever use princess and my name in the same sentence or I will shove this spatula where the sun don't shine." Leah growled from in the kitchen.

"I'm going to see if she needs any help." Sophia said quietly as she kissed Embry on the cheek and escaped to the kitchen.

"She looks just like Jake's sister Rebecca." I commented.

"That is her mom." Seth said with a smile.

"You never told me which sister, dumbie." I grumbled.

Seth snorted as someone said, "Knock, knock." And a guy and girl came in. The guy looked like Quil, whereas the girl looked like Jake's other sister, Rachel, with black hair and dark brown eyes.

"Shut up Grant!" the girl grumbled.

"Who is the girl?" I asked Seth quietly.

"That's Paul's granddaughter Kassie, she is also Jake's great-neice." Seth explained.

"Is this your sister Seth? I didn't know bloodsuckers were allowed on this property." Kassie sneered as she looked at me.

"Kass! Honestly, shut the hell up!" Seth growled.

Before I knew it the whole wolf pack was in Charlie's house. They all sat in the living room, munching on muffins. They didn't trust me to make them so JoJo, Sophia and Leah made them.

"Okay, so we-" Jake began.

"I have a question." Someone said, he looked like Paul.

"What is it Nick?" Jake asked as he sighed in frustration.

"Why is there a bloodsucker in this house?"

"Oh, for crying out loud…Seth, tell Nick, for the millionth time-"

"Right! One of your sisters is a bloodsucker! Got it, no need to rip me a new one…again." He grumbled as he looked away from Jake.

I lifted an eyebrow as Parker laughed beside me, "What an idiot!" she whispered.

"Mom! I'm going out!" Nessie called from the door.

I went to the front door, only to see Chase with her. I narrowed my eyes as Chase said politely, "Good day Miss. Swan."

"Hi Chase. Ness, how late-"

"Bella, she'll be fine. We are just hanging out at the house." Alice smiled as she poked her head over Chase's shoulder.

"Alice, I really think you should come inside." I said.

"Why?" she asked, sounding bewildered.

"The wolves are having a meeting in the living room about some 'red eyes' as they call them."

"Alright, I'm coming. Chase, come." Alice grabbed onto Chase's arm and pulled into the living room.

"Alice!" Chase groaned.

"Shush!" she hissed as she stood in the doorway.

"Okay JoJo…you went out yesterday on patrol by the river. What'd you see?" Jake asked.

"I saw ones with golden eyes, I didn't go after them because they were on the other side of the river and it's their…" she trailed off as she looked to see Alice. "She was there…then I kept going and I saw a red head with red eyes and another girl with brown hair. It looked like they were having an argument though. After that I came back to La Push." She shrugged, she looked so much like Emily except without the scars.

All the newer members of the pack looked like someone from the pack I knew. Nina looked like Jared, Amy looked like Brady, Nick looked like Paul and Derek looked like Collin. "So everyone across the river were golden eyes?" Jake asked.

"Please dog! We don't feed on humans." Alice growled.

I looked at her wide eyed as she glared at Jake. "They were all golden eyed." JoJo confirmed in a small voice before Jake could start yelling at Alice.

"Alright, we heard what we need to. Can we go now?" Chase asked in an annoyed voice.

"Yes, are you coming Bella?" Alice asked with hope in her voice.

"I don't think so Alice." I said.

"Please! No one has told Carlisle or Esme that you're here and she misses you tremendously!" Alice begged.

I heaved a sigh as I looked at Seth, "Go ahead Bells." He smiled.

I looked at Parker and Natalie, "Only if you guys come too."

Parker shrugged, "Might as well meet all the angels in person."

Nat gave Parker a dark look before saying, "Sure."

"Have fun Bells, but don't be home too late." Seth teased, laughing before he even finished his sentence.

I snorted as I put on my shoes, "Yeah, you have fun too."

Review xD


	9. Chapter 9

_Last chapter:_

"_Yes, are you coming Bella?" Alice asked with hope in her voice._

"_I don't think so Alice." I said._

"_Please! No one has told Carlisle or Esme that you're here and she misses you tremendously!" Alice begged._

_I heaved a sigh as I looked at Seth, "Go ahead Bells." He smiled._

_I looked at Parker and Natalie, "Only if you guys come too."_

_Parker shrugged, "Might as well meet all the angels in person."_

_Nat gave Parker a dark look before saying, "Sure."_

"_Have fun Bells, but don't be home too late." Seth teased, laughing before he even finished his sentence._

_I snorted as I put on my shoes, "Yeah, you have fun too."_

B POV

As soon as we got to the house I cringed, this was the stupidest idea ever! "Come on Bella." Alice wrapped her arm through mine and dragged me up the front steps and into the house.

"Hello Alice, Chase, I was just about to do some gardening. Would you like…" Esme was walking towards the back door when she stopped and turned around. Her eyes landed on me instantly, "Bella?"

"Hi." I said in a quiet voice. She rushed to me and threw her arms around me. "I have missed you, my daughter Bella has been returned to us!"

I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her back, missing the way it felt to hug this woman. "I've missed you too." I whispered.

"Bella is here?" Emmett boomed from the second floor, a smacking sound came next, "Ow!"

"Why don't you be quiet!" Rosalie growled.

Esme and I let go of one another, Alice had let go of my arm and was now standing against the wall. "Who is that Chase?" Nessie asked.

Esme's eyes fell on Nessie, then she looked back at me with shocked eyes. I smiled, "This is Renesmee Carlie Swan, my daughter." My smile turned into a full on grin when I saw the beam that Esme gave me.

"Esme?" she whispered.

I nodded as she looked back at Nessie, "Her nickname is Nessie."

"You're beautiful, just like your mother Renesmee." Esme said proudly.

"That is my mother Esme, Renesmee." Chase said.

Nessie looked at me, I nodded. Then she looked at Esme, "It's a pleasure to meet you Esme." Nessie said as she held out her hand but Esme just pulled Nessie into her arms. Nessie stiffened slightly, but then relaxed and smiled as she melted into the hug. I smiled, anyone could melt into Esme's hugs.

"Hey Bella!" I looked to see Emmett coming down the stairs with Jasper right behind him.

"Hey Em, hey Jasper." I waved as my smile fell a little bit.

Emmett charged at me and pulled me into a big bear hug. "Man! I have missed my little sister so much!" he whispered in my ear, which made my smile come back.

"No, you've missed picking on me." I retorted.

"Isn't that the same thing?" he laughed.

When Emmett let go of me Jasper came up to me and hugged me too, which shocked me very much, "I'm glad you're one of us." He said quietly.

I pulled away, "Why?"

"Because Edward is-"

"Are we going hunting Jaz?" I let go of Jasper and looked away as I heard Edward come down the stairs.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Jasper said as he stepped away from me and joined Edward.

Esme put her arm around me and led me into the living room. "How have you been Bella?" she asked as me and her sat on the love seat. Chase, Alice and Nessie sat on the couch across from us.

"Good." I replied as I looked around to see Parker and Natalie just standing in the doorway. "Parker, Nat, you can come in too."

Natalie sighed and came to sit on the floor by my feet, while Parker sat on the arm rest beside me.

"Who are these girls?" Esme asked happily.

"This one beside me is Parker, she saved me and this is her sister Natalie." I replied as I started playing with Natalie's hair.

"How did she save you? By making your miserable human life better?" Rosalie sneered from the doorway, I looked at her and narrowed my eyes.

"No, actually I was stabbed a few times and she saved my life. I begged the man not to do it because Nessie was only 2, but he stabbed me anyway. Does that make you happy Rose? To hear some psycho killed me? I'm sorry if I had this done to me so that I could still be with my daughter but I did it out of love for her." I snapped as I got up.

Rosalie narrowed her eyes at me as well.

"Mama, not now." Nessie begged.

"Parker, get Ness out of here." I growled.

"Mama! No!" Nessie cried. I clenched my jaw and sat back down. I took a few deep breathes until I was calm. "Mama? Are you good?" she asked.

I sighed, "Yes, I'm sorry about that outburst Esme." I looked at Esme apologetically.

"It's okay Bella, I'm sure you've been holding a lot of anger and frustration towards us." She looked down.

"No I haven't, I have been holding in anger and frustration in towards Edward and Jacob." I shook my head as I looked over at Nessie, who looked at me and clenched her jaw.

Esme looked at me with pained eyes, "I'm sorry that happened to you and I'm sorry we had to leave you-"

"Don't apologize, you are not the one who needs to." I gave her a small smile.

We started talking about a lot more happier topics for a few hours until we heard, "Esme, I'm home!" that was Carlisle. "Hello Rosalie, where is everyone?" he asked pleasantly.

"Like I care!" she snapped as I heard her stomp up the stairs.

"We are in here darling." Esme said in an even voice.

"Oh, we have guests? Shall I…" he trailed off as he entered the living room. He looked at us all, "Bella?" he had a look of shock.

"Hi." I smiled.

"How…how have you been?" he asked as a smile came over his face and he came over to me.

I got up and stepped away from Natalie so I could hug him. I laughed, "I've been good…and bad."

"Have you already spoken to…" he trailed off as I let him go.

"No." I cleared my throat as I sat back down.

"Where are the boys?" Carlisle turned his head and looked around as his eyes landed on Nessie. "Who is this?"

"That is my daughter." I smiled proudly as he looked back at me.

"Does she have a name?" he asked as he looked at Nessie again.

"My name is Renesmee Carlie Swan sir. I'm assuming you are the Car to my Carlie?" she asked as she raised her eyebrow and got up. She held her hand out, which Carlisle shook, but he looked at me in confusion.

I snorted and nodded, "I guess so." Carlisle said.

"You can call me Nessie, it's been my nickname since I was born." Nessie smiled as she let go of Carlisle's hand and sat back down.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Renesmee." Carlisle said with a smile, then he looked at me as my phone rang.

I smiled sheepishly and got it out, "Hello?"

"Bells, what are you doing right now?" it was Seth.

"I'm talking to Carlisle and Esme Cullen, why? Is everything alright?" I asked as I got up.

"We got some new information about that red head."

"She's back in town, like officially?" I asked in disbelief.

"What is it mama?" Nessie asked.

"We're not sure, Nick and JoJo were patrolling near the boundaries of La Push when they caught her scent going into Forks. They looked for a while but they just kept going in circles. Nick went off in a different direction like 10 minutes ago because he caught another scent but JoJo didn't follow, she got freaked out so she came back here."

"She is at the house right now?" I asked.

"Yeah, she's still a little freaked out." Seth sighed.

"Do you want me to come and check it out?" I asked as I looked at Parker.

"No, I don't think that would help very much. Nick would probably just attack you and Ness. Jake is here, he wants me and Leah to come check it out with him."

"Seth, are you sure?" I asked softly.

"Yeah, I'll call you when Nick gets back."

"Okay, be careful Seth."

"Obviously Bells." He snorted, then the line went dead.

I flipped my phone shut and shoved it in my pocket, I put my face in my hands and groaned.

"What's going on?" Parker asked in confusion.

"Victoria is back and the wolves aren't sure what they want to do about it." I cringed when I said Victoria.

Esme gasped, "What should we do?"

"Who is Victoria?" Nessie asked.

"She is a horrifying vampire who hunts-"

"Parker! Don't scare Nessie." Natalie scowled.

I could see that Ness was getting a bit uncomfortable, "It's okay Ness, she won't get anywhere near us. I won't let her and neither will the wolves." I smiled encouragingly at my daughter.

"What does she want?" Ness whispered.

"To kill me." I whispered back, we were all silent for a few minutes after that. While that silence was going on I couldn't help but notice the way Nessie kept looking at Chase, and the way he would return her glances. I narrowed my eyes slightly.

"Bella, darling, would you like to help me with my garden?" Esme asked, breaking the silence.

I looked at her and smiled, "Sure."

It seemed like forever before we finally spoke, it was just before the sun set when Esme said, "Renesmee is such a beautiful young woman."

I smiled as I looked up at her, "Thank you."

"If you don't mind me asking, who is the father?"

I looked away and bit my lip as a frown came over my face, "I don't know who he was, he…he raped me then 9 months later my Nessie was born."

I looked back at Esme when she didn't say anything, she was frowning. She came to me and wrapped her arms around me, "I truly am sorry that you were given so many misfortunes Bella."

"It's fine Esme, no worries whatsoever. Like I said before, you shouldn't be apologizing to me. He shouldn't apologize for every single thing that's happened to me but for what he specifically did to me he owes me an apology." I whispered as I hugged her back.

"I think we are done for the day, don't you?" Esme smiled as she let go of me.

"Sure, what do you want to do now?" I smiled back as I got up, then helped her up. Just then my cell rang, I let go of Esme's hands and got it out. "Hello?"

"Nick isn't back so a bunch of us are going out to look for him, you in?" Seth asked with a strained voice.

"Yeah, of course. Do you think he's alright?" I asked as I started walking toward the house.

"I honestly have no idea. Do you think the Cullens would be willing to help?"

"Of course they would…some anyway." Then I looked at Esme, she smiled and nodded.

"How many can you get?" he asked.

"4."

"Okay, meet me at Charlie's. We'll…I mean I'll talk to Jake about the treaty line, maybe you guys would be able to help out in La Push."

"We'll be there soon." I said, then hung up.

Esme came up beside me and linked her arm with mine, "We'll find him Bella."

I smiled as we went into the house.

"Mom! Look, we're playing Rock Band!" Nessie laughed as she played the drums.

"Hun, we have to go." I said, she stopped playing and frowned at me.

Parker and Natalie were both sitting on the couch but now they came to me, "What is it Bella?" Parker asked.

"One of the wolves is still missing. Seth asked if we would help look for him. He also asked if any of the Cullens would help." I looked at Alice expectantly.

"I'm in." Chase said with a shrug.

Alice frowned, "All of our futures except for Rosalie's just disappeared…even the boys, which means I am going to get them back here early. Which means that I am in too."

"Carlisle, I suppose that means you're in too." I said as I smiled at him.

"Of course." He smiled back.

"Let's go then." Parker hollered.

I walked into Charlie's house half an hour later, after a bit of arguing with Alice about our futures disappearing and her worry over if we'd be killed or not. In the end I told her that she was being obsurd. I saw Kassie crying on the stairs, I frowned as I walked into the living room to see Seth sitting on the couch.

"Seth? Is everything okay?" I asked as I saw him crying too.

He looked up, he got up and came to hug me, "Nick is dead Bells." He croaked.

My frowned deepened, "Was it Victoria?"

"Yeah."

"I'm so sorry!" I rubbed his back.

"Uncle Seth, are you okay?" Nessie asked as she joined in the hug.

I quickly got out of the hug, I knew if anyone could make Seth feel better it was Ness.

"Bella, we need to talk to you." Leah called from the kitchen.

I sighed and went to the kitchen "What do you want Leah?" I asked as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"We need your help, Jake won't admit it but that doesn't mean it isn't true." Embry said from beside her.

I nodded, "What kind of help?"

"You and the Cullens…you guys get along right?" he asked.

"Most of us, there is Rosalie…" I cringed, "And Edward, who I don't speak to."

Embry gave me a sad smile, "We'd like to negotiate a deal. You can enter La Push-"

"Embry! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Jake growled as I looked to see him standing in the doorway, he was glaring at me.

"I would consider it but your master pup would blow a gasket." I growled back as my gaze turned into a glare.

"Jake, we need all the help we can get." Leah said.

"Not from them." Jake growled again.

"Jake, you do realize that Victoria isn't going to stop until she kills me. That could mean getting all of you killed in the process, and if it's all for your pride you should be ashamed of yourself. I have a family here. As much as I hate to admit it, Leah is my sister and I don't want her to get hurt because of Victoria…and your pride."

Jakes eyes softened a bit.

"I don't want my daughter or you…or anyone else to get hurt." I whispered almost in pleading voice.

"Bella, I called Jasper, they are on their way." Alice said as she appeared right in front of Jake.

"What about Rose?" I asked.

"Emmett said he will carry her if he has to." Alice laughed.

"How is Seth doing?"

"I think he'll be alright, it's the little girl on the stairs that you should all be watched. She isn't holding herself together to well."

"Do you blame her bloodsucker? She just lost her brother." Jake growled.

Alice turned to look at him, "And whose fault is that for letting a child patrol? Hmm? That isn't my fault, if you want to blame someone why don't you look in the mirror." She growled, then turned and looked back at me.

I looked at Leah, "Would you mind checking on Kassie?" Leah just shook her head and left the room. The phone rang so I went for it, "Hello?"

"Mom?"

I looked at Embry in confusion, "Who is this?"

"Anya…who is this?"

"Who is your mom?"

"Leah Clearwater."

Cliffhanger :O sorry, I decided to end it here, review xD


	10. Chapter 10

Alright, I don't think I'm gonna continue this any longer. No one is reviewing and it's really hurting my feelings is it really that crappy? This will be the last chapter…

_Last chapter:_

"_Do you blame her bloodsucker? She just lost her brother." Jake growled._

_Alice turned to look at him, "And whose fault is that for letting a child patrol? Hmm? That isn't my fault, if you want to blame someone why don't you look in the mirror." She growled, then turned and looked back at me._

_I looked at Leah, "Would you mind checking on Kassie?" Leah just shook her head and left the room. The phone rang so I went for it, "Hello?"_

"_Mom?"_

_I looked at Embry in confusion, "Who is this?"_

"_Anya…who is this?"_

"_Who is your mom?"_

"_Leah Clearwater."_

B POV

My frown deepened as she asked, "Who is this?"

"Bella, I'll get your mom."

"Thank you." She said in a weak voice.

I put the phone on the counter and went to the stairs where I had last seen Kassie. Leah was sitting on the second last stair hugging Kassie.

"Leah, telephone." I said in monotone.

"Who is it?" she asked as she looked up at me.

"Anya." I replied as I lifted my eyebrows.

She turned red as she let go of Kassie, got up and went into the kitchen.

"Why did that bitch have to take my brother?" Kassie growled, I looked at her in shock. She looked so completely broken, it broke my heart to see such a young girl this broken.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" I asked, she shook her head so I sat down. "Victoria is…she is a horrifying vampire. You might think that she isn't but you haven't seen her the way I have." I explained.

Kassie looked at me with a frown, "What do you mean? Aren't you all on one evil team?"

I laughed a little, "No, not even close. I have my little family of Nessie, Parker, Natalie and myself. Then my step siblings are werewolves so I'm on your side…even if you don't trust me."

Kassie's eyes softened a lot while I had been speaking. "What does the red head want?"

"She wants to kill me." I answered.

"Why?" she looked absolutely shocked and even a little heart broken. I smiled sadly as I explained what had happened so long ago.

"So all because of her stupid mate…my baby brother is dead?" she growled as more tears streamed down her face.

"Yes." I whispered.

"Don't worry Bella. I won't let that bitch get anywhere near you." Kassie said reassuringly as she wrapped her arms around me. I stiffened a bit but relaxed and hugged her back.

"Thank you Kassie." I whispered.

"Kass, your mom is here." Someone said.

I looked up to see a woman in the doorway. She had dark eyes and dark hair, she had a scar right along the left side of her jaw. "You must be Bella." She said as she smiled sadly.

"Yes…you are?"

"Paul's daughter Marge. He talked a lot about Bella, the vampire girl. He said she had brown hair and used to have brown eyes. He told me you were one of the only bloodsuckers to actually come to Forks and dare to come to Seth Clearwater's house."

"How are you still alive?" I blurted, then put my hand over my mouth. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it-"

She laughed, "I only started aging again after Kassie started phasing. Paul was the same way, he actually phased again the other day. He still looks like a 25 year old."

"You mean…he is still living too?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes, every few years a few of your kind come around here. Every time that happens he phases again. Once they leave he starts aging again."

"Is anyone else still alive?" I asked.

"Just Jake, Embry, Leah, Seth, Paul and Rachel."

"Rachel phased too?" I asked.

Marge laughed again as tears rushed down her cheeks, "Yes, my mother still looks the same as she did when she got out of college. She has been trying to get it to stop but she can't."

"Marge, are you coming?" a girl came inside and stood beside Marge.

"Rachel Black." I said, she looked at me with narrowed eyes, then they softened.

"Bella Swan, it's been quite some time. Welcome back to Forks." She smiled, but she had tears in her eyes already.

"Thank you." I said softly. "I'm sorry about your young one Marge."

She smiled, "Thank you Bella."

"Bella, I have to get Alice out of here for a little while. Her visions are being blocked too much, it's starting to frustrate her." Chase explained as he led Alice to the door.

"Okay, be back soon." I said.

"We are just going into town. Far enough away to see if I can see a vision, any vision at all." Alice smiled, then disappeared.

I nodded as I looked at Kassie, she had fallen asleep in my arms. "How old is she?" I asked quietly.

"She is 16, Nick was only 13." Marge answered.

"I'll bring her up to Nessie's room." I said as I lifted her into my arms and got up. I brought her into the room and laid her down on the bed. I looked around the room, it looked exactly the way it did when I moved back in with Charlie. I allowed myself to smile as I thought of all the times Edward had snuck into my room and had watched me sleep. I was still smiling when I was walking down the stairs, my smile disappeared when I saw Edward looking at me as he walked through the front door. He was looking at me wide-eyed, I just clenched my jaw.

"Bella, can you come in the kitchen?" Seth asked.

I quickly walked to the kitchen, "What's up?"

"Go ahead alpha." Leah growled as she nudged Jacob's arm.

"We…have all decided that your help is needed if we want to stop the red head." Jake said, not meeting my eyes.

"Go on Jacob, and look at her. Don't act like a child." Rachel snarled.

Jake huffed and looked at me, "And…we would like to have you and your coven to help us protect Forks."

"Jake!" Leah and Rachel both yelled and smacked him up side the head.

Jake cringed," And…La Push as well."

"You got to be kidding me! Nick just got killed by one of them and now you're going to give them permission to slaughter all of La Push?" a boy snarled.

"Derek!" Rachel snarled, making him flinch, "Bella has known Jacob and I since we were in diapers. I'm sure you understand that if he and I trust someone then the rest of you should as well."

"Well, I'm sure you understand that I won't trust any bloodsucker. It doesn't matter how many years you've known them." He snarled as he looked at me in disgust. "Nick was my best friend, why would I trust them?"

"He was my son and I trust them." Marge said in a shaky voice.

I cleared my throat until everyone was looking at me, "I don't think it's a good idea for me to be in La Push anyway."

"Why not Bells?" Seth asked.

"If Victoria sees that I'm patrolling around there then she'll just be in La Push more. I don't want that at all." I looked at each of the young wolves, it was such a large pack for the amount of vampires that were in Forks. There were the Cullens and us…Victoria was planning something big, with a bunch of vampires.

JoJo POV

I watched as a whole load of bloodsuckers entered Seth's house. I felt scared out of my mind, it was because I couldn't protect Nick when he really needed it. I wouldn't follow him because I was so afraid. It didn't seem really though, Nick was the youngest of us all. He couldn't be dead. When I told Seth that Nick went after the red head he called his bloodsucker sister, of all people, and asked her for help. I usually didn't feel so disgusted by them but right then I had a bad feeling. Seth told me to stay indoors while some of the other wolves went out to search for Nick but I snuck out the back door.

I ran toward the river…where the golden eyed bloodsuckers have their nest. There I saw Nick fighting The Red Head Demond from Hell. They didn't notice me, I stood as far away as I could.

Nick was winning the fight at first but then she knocked him against a tree. 'Come on Nick! Kill her!' I screamed in his head. He got up quickly at the sound of my voice and lunged at her again but she got on his back and grabbed hold of his neck.

She snapped his neck before I could even process what was going on. His last words to me were, 'JoJo, get out of here. Warn the others, tell grandma, grandpa, mom and Kass I love them. And I love you too.'

I started running back to Seth's and when I got back there I howled frantically.

N POV

It seemed so crowded in uncle Seth's house I felt bad for all these poor wolves, they lost one their own. In a way this wolf was part of my family, I sighed as I walked into the living room. I saw a girl sitting on a couch, all by herself.

"Are you okay?" I asked her gently, making her jump as she looked up.

She sniffled and shook her head. "You're one of them…aren't you?" she whimpered.

"I'm not bad, if that's what you mean. What's your name?" I asked as I sat down beside her.

"JoJo Uley." She answered quietly.

I brightened slightly, "You're Sam's-"

"His great-great-granddaughter. How do you know Sam?" she said in monotone.

"I was human when he was the alpha." I replied.

"You're Jake's imprint." She stated.

My smiled disappeared as I nodded.

"He loves you so much Nessie. You have no idea what we have to listen to all the time, while we're in wolf form of course. He thinks of you constantly, I wish I had someone to think about like that." She gushed.

"How many have imprinted in the pack?" I asked, wanting very much to change the subject away from Jacob.

"Rachel and Paul imprinted on one another-"

"Rachel is a wolf?"

"She was a wolf even before you were a vampire Ness." Seth said from the doorway.

"When?" I asked as I looked at him.

"Right after your mom turned." Seth said with a smile, I smiled in return and gestured for him to sit with us. He came and sat right on top of me.

"Uncle Seth!" I laughed and smacked his back lightly. He got off me with a laugh, then sat between the armrest and me. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders as I asked, "Who else?" and looked back at JoJo.

"Um…Jake on you, Embry and Sophia on one another, Marge on her late husband Lance…I think that's it."

"No, Anya imprinted." Seth said quietly.

JoJo looked at Seth wide-eyed, I slowly looked back at Seth, "Who is Anya?"

"She's your cousin." He sighed.

I frowned, "How…when was…how old is she?"

"She just turned 17."

Your daughter?" I asked as I clenched my jaw.

"No! Leah's daughter." Seth reassured me.

I narrowed my eyes, "Did Leah imprint on Anya's father?"

"No, they dated for a long time. When she got pregnant they broke up. Anya has agreed to visit her dad, Blaine, every other week. He lives in Seattle with his wife and 2 kids. Now that it's the weekend she is coming home, the imprint has her really freaked out so just be careful of what you say to her."

I glared at my uncle.

"What's wrong?" Seth asked.

"You never even told me about her. Have you told her about me? She is probably going to hate me." I grumbled.

"She doesn't, she is eager to meet you Ness." Leah inserted from the doorway.

"Yeah? Well for some reason I don't believe a word either of you are saying to me." I growled as I shrugged out of Seth's embrace, got up and ran out of the room.

ED POV

I entered Bella's old house and cringed at the many memories that flooded through my brain. It had been too long since I had thought about my Bella. I clenched my jaw, 'she is not my Bella anymore.' I growled to myself.

"Ed, hey! Are you off in La La Land again bro?" Emmett laughed as he smacked my shoulder.

I scowled at him, then turned my head toward the stairs. Bella was coming down the stairs, she was smiling. She looked into my eyes and the smile disappeared. I widened my eyes as her jaw clenched.

"Bella, can you come in the kitchen?" someone asked.

She sped past us to go into the kitchen. I sighed and mentally smacked myself. 'Dude! Just admit it! You still love her!' Emmett yelled in my head. I scowled at him.

"Whatever, I'm going outside." I growled as I turned and went back out the front door. I heard a sigh as I went around the side of the house, by Bella's bedroom window. I looked up the tree with a frown and saw Renesmee sitting on a branch high up the tree by the window.

"Why are you sitting up there by yourself?" I asked, trying to hide the amusement in my voice.

"Edward, if you don't mind, I'd like to be left alone." She scowled at me. I tapped into her mind and saw what she was so upset about.

I climbed up the tree, "Well, you might fall. I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself."

She laughed bitterly, "You're very funny but even more annoying. What do you want? To gush about how much you miss my mother? Because I honestly don't care right now." She growled.

"I can see that you're upset but I don't think you should be taking it out on an innocent bi-standard." I said with a hint of a smile.

She sighed, "I know…I'm sorry. It's just that Seth and Leah never keep stuff from me, that's how it's been for us since I could talk."

"I know that they feel awful for keeping it from you. Leah was telling you the truth…her daughter wants to meet you."

Her eyes softened, "Really? How do you know?"

I smiled, "Forks is a small town. I can hear pretty much everyone's thoughts. Anya's thoughts are especially loud to me."

We were quiet for a while, then Renesmee caught me off guard, 'How did you feel…when you saw my mom in the cafeteria on Monday?' she asked in her head.

I smiled again, "I felt like the happiest man on earth when I saw her face and I knew it was her. But then I saw the look she gave me and I knew I'd never have her back."

"She used to talk about you all the time, in her sleep I mean." She said with a smile.

"She did?"

"Yeah, she always said that she loved you and that she would never be the same. She cried and screamed a lot in her sleep."

"I wanted to come back, I just couldn't." I looked away from her.

"Why? What happened?" she whispered as she put her hand on my arm.

I sighed, "What has she told you?"

"Just that you were in love with one another and then during her 18th birthday party something happened. She never told me exactly what happened, she just said that it was the end after that happened…then she told me how empty she felt. But it all disappeared after I was born." She said, smiling a little.

I looked away and cringed as I thought about Bella's birthday. I told Renesmee everything, not leaving out any detail. For the most part it was almost as if I was talking to myself. When I grew silent I finally looked back at her. She had her eyes narrowed, but she wasn't looking at me.

I looked in the direction that she was looking in, it was Leah Clearwater hugging her daughter Anya.

"Is everything okay?" I asked quietly.

"Yes." She sighed as she looked back at me. "I'm sorry that you had to move away to protect my mother. I know she doesn't understand, and while I don't think it was smart for you to leave the one person you loved, I do understand."

Alright, I'mma stop it here…please review or I'm shutting this story down…and I don't particularly want to because I have some big things planned for this story.


	11. Chapter 11

Well…because of one person I don't think I'm going to shut this down, thank you to everyone who has put this as their favourite story. It means a lot to me if y'all can take like a minute to review when you have a minute, of course, then please do it, I love the support

_Last chapter:_

_I looked away and cringed as I thought about Bella's birthday. I told Renesmee everything, not leaving out any detail. For the most part it was almost as if I was talking to myself. When I grew silent I finally looked back at her. She had her eyes narrowed, but she wasn't looking at me._

_I looked in the direction that she was looking in, it was Leah Clearwater hugging her daughter Anya._

"_Is everything okay?" I asked quietly._

"_Yes." She sighed as she looked back at me. "I'm sorry that you had to move away to protect my mother. I know she doesn't understand, and while I don't think it was smart for you to leave the one person you loved, I do understand."_

ED POV

"Thank you, that's very mature of you to say."

"Yeah, if only I could act mature with my own dilemma." She said as she rolled her eyes.

"Jacob?" I said as I started laughing.

"You're seriously laughing? That is not very nice Edward Cullen." She giggled and then smacked my arm.

AN POV

I got home just as mom walked outside. I felt bad for telling her about my imprinting, I knew how much she has always wanted to imprint. I ran into her arms as tears started streaming down my face.

"Hey baby." She sighed in relief as she hugged me.

"Mom…I'm so sorry about this." I whispered into her neck.

"What are you sorry for?" she half laughed.

"I know you have always wanted to imprint."

"Anya!" I looked up to see Rachel.

"Rachel! OMG! How are you doing?" I let go of mom and ran into Rachel's arms.

"I'm doing okay…so, I heard you've imprinted." She teased.

I let go of her and frowned as I looked at mom, "You told them?"

"Hun, they would've found out somehow." Mom shrugged.

My frown deepened as I looked at Rachel, "Who is he?" she asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." I whispered as I let go of Rachel and started walking toward the house.

"Why not sweetheart?" mom asked.

I took a closer look at Rachel, "What's the matter Rachel?" I then looked at mom, "What's going on? You have both been crying…what's wrong?"

"Don't change the subject Anya." Mom scowled.

I raised my eyebrows and placed my hands on my hips. Now I made my 'you can't hide anything from me' facial expression.

Mom sighed in defeat, "Fine, let's go inside and we can talk all about it."

I frowned, yet again, but followed. My eyes widened as I smelt the air in the house. There were a bunch of vampires in the house, I saw the buff Cullen walk by us, "Mom…why are the Cullens here?" I asked.

"You should sit down first-"

"Just tell me!" I growled.

"The Red Head killed Nick tonight." JoJo cried, she was sitting in the living room with Marge, they both burst into tears.

"What?" I asked as fresh tears streamed down my cheeks.

"Nick went after her…I saw them fight." JoJo sobbed as she threw her arms around Marge.

Nick was just a kid, only 13. He couldn't really be gone. "Hey kiddo! I want you to meet someone." Seth smiled sadly at me, obviously trying to distract me. He took my hand and led me into the kitchen.

Sitting on the counter was a woman with long, curly brown hair and golden eyes. She looked absolutely gorgeous. "Bells, this is Anya…Leah's daughter, Anya, this is your aunt Bella."

I held my hand out to her automatically, not sure what would be the gesture for an aunt you were just meeting. She smiled and hopped off the counter, then she took my hand. "You look just like your mom." She commented.

"Thank you, you are absolutely stunning." I mused, then blushed.

She looked at me wide-eyed, "Thank you…it's not every day I get told that by werewolves."

"Bells? Do you know where Ness is?" Seth asked suddenly.

"Isn't she in the living room?" Bella asked as she let go of my hand.

"No, she stormed out of there maybe half an hour ago." Seth sighed in frustration.

"She couldn't have gone far. Don't be so worried, she isn't your daughter." Bella rolled her eyes at Seth.

"Well excuse me for-"

"You obviously upset her with your comment about Anya earlier. I'll go out and look for her." Bella sighed and left the room.

"Comment about me?" I asked in confusion as I looked at Seth.

He sighed again, "We'll talk about this later."

N POV

Edward was honestly the funniest guy ever…he was also the biggest toole I have ever met. "Thank you…for the toole comment." He laughed.

I laughed, "Who knew that you could have so much in common with someone who you should hate with a passion." He had told me all about his passion for music and school, which I shared with him. His gift was to read minds, mine was to reflect my thoughts or memories. "And to think, you actually still get along with everyone in your family…and you actually have fun doing family activities with them. That's actually kind of unbelievable how you could still have that connection after living with them for as long as you have."

"Well, Rosalie and I don't have the greatest connection. We never have but it shrunk a lot more after I started dating your mom." Edward replied.

"She seriously needs to get over it." I rolled my eyes. "But seriously? You guys always play chess? Like every hour on the hour?"

"Only if we get annoyingly bored, but Alice and I don't play anymore because everyone complains. By everyone, I mean Emmett." Edward chuckled, causing me to start laughing again.

"And play sports during thunderstorms?"

"Mostly baseball, were you good at sports as a human?"

"Are you kidding? I was phenomenal! I loved every sport! Still do but you know, now I don't have to try." I gushed.

"Well, your mother was terrifying at sports. The one time she had to play badminton, she went for the birdie and somehow managed to not only hit herself in the head, but also her partner with her racket."

I burst out laughing. "That is amazing! How do you know?"

"I was reading her partner's mind."

"That is awesome!" I did a fist pump (Something I do all the time, btw xD). I couldn't believe how much I got along with Edward, it was so mind-boggling.

"It is a little mind-boggling to me too." He smiled when I looked into his eyes, I snorted and nodded.

"Renesmee Carlie Swan! Get your butt down from there." Mom shouted.

I looked down to see her glaring at us, arms crossed over her chest and tapping her foot on the ground. "I'm coming." I looked back at Edward, 'I'll talk to you later.' His smile faltered as he looked down and back to me, I sighed, 'Don't worry about her.' I jumped off the tree and landed right in front of mom, "What's up?"

"Your cousin wanted to meet you." She whispered, then turned and headed back to the front door.

"Mom…honestly, what's with the snarkiness?" I asked non-chalantly as I followed her into the house.

"What were you doing in that tree? Talking with…" she trailed off as she looked at me, her eyes looked haunted.

I frowned as I wrapped my arms around her, "I'm sorry mama."

She sighed as she hugged me back and leaned her chin on my shoulder, "So am I, there is no reason for me to be so obsurd about this. We are both adults."

"Oh please mom." I snorted as I let go of her and stepped back, she just glared at me. "Don't look at me like that. He is so in love with you."

"Do not be obsurd Renesmee."

"I'm not being obsurd, he talked to me about you. He told me when he saw you on Monday he felt like he was the happiest man on earth."

She narrowed her eyes at me but I saw the hint of a smile on her face, "You're lying."

I laughed, "No, I'm not. Why would I lie about that? He's still got the hots for my mama." I did a little dance and gave her a smile.

"Ness." Mom growled.

"Goodness…she looks just like you Bella." A girl said, I looked to see her standing with Seth and Leah.

"Ness, this is Anya. Anya, this is Ness." Seth said.

"Hi Anya." I smiled at her and held my hand out. "And you look just like Leah."

She looked at me wide-eyed. "Not many people say that."

"It's true hun, you do." Mom inserted.

She took my hand and shook it, "Well thank you." She smiled but looked a little bashful.

"Bella, we have a problem." I let go of her hand and turned my head to look at Alice approaching us.

"What is it?" mom and I said in unison.

"Victoria is…she's…ugh! My visions keep wigging out! One minute I see her, the next minute she disappears." She sighed in frustration.

"She has been trying too hard lately." Jasper said as he came up beside her and took her in his arms.

"Who is Victoria?" Anya asked.

I rolled my eyes, then looked at her, "The one who killed the young wolf."

She frowned, "Where'd you see her?" she asked, looking at Alice.

"I don't know the place, it looks familiar but I have no idea where I've seen it." Alice said, frustration clear in her voice as she buried her face in Jasper's chest.

"That place is near here Alice, Emmett and I could check it out." Edward said as he entered the room.

"Where is it?" I asked.

"It is near Olympia, there is a lot of forest there-"

"Then I'm coming." I said firmly.

"No, you are not!" Mom and Seth said in unison. I noticed another voice in there too, I knew it was Jacob.

I raised my eyebrows and crossed my arms, "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. Plus, Edward and Emmett can protect me. If need be." Mom narrowed her eyes and shook her head, Seth shook his head as well. "I am an adult." I grumbled in frustration.

"I'll go too, if it makes you feel better Bella." I looked to see Parker and Natalie coming forward, Parker was the one who spoke up.

"I'll go too." I looked to see Chase coming forward, I smiled. I had been seeing him for the past week, without mom, Parker or Natalie noticing. I looked at Edward expectantly, he just smiled and winked before looking back at Alice.

"Bells, she'll be fine if I go with. I'm serious." Parker said as she wrapped her arm through mine.

Mom looked at Parker, her expression softening, "Please mama." I whispered, my eyes pleading. She closed her eyes and sighed, then nodded. I cried out in joy as I let go of Parker's arm and rushed into mom's arms.

"One of the wolves should go too." Someone said, I looked to see a boy, eyes hard.

"Derek is right, I'll do it." Anya offered.

"Anya, I didn't mean you. I meant someone else." Derek said as she looked at him, his expression softening quite a bit.

"Anya…I don't think it's a good idea." Leah said uncertainly.

"I'll take good care of her aunt Leah." I offered as I let go of mom and looked at her. I nodded encouragingly, she sighed and rolled her eyes but nodded anyway.

"Alright, when are you leaving?" Leah asked.

I looked at Alice, she looked upset, "I'd tell you but I just lost it."

I shrugged as I looked at Chase, he smiled and gestured his head toward the door. He then disappeared out the front door, I followed a minute later. "Chase?" I whispered as I walked around the side of the house. Someone's hands came over my eyes, causing me to giggle. I took them in mine and turned around, intwining our fingers together. Chase had the most beautiful smile on his face as he leaned me against the house and then leaned against me lightly, "Thank you." I whispered as I leaned my head against his chest.

"For?" he asked as he let go of my hands and wrapped his hands around my waist.

"For offering to take care of me." I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"No problem." He chuckled and hugged me closer.

"Chase…how old are you?" I asked quietly.

"19, what about you?"

"I'm 18…I thought maybe you'd be older."

"Why would you think that?" he chuckled again.

"Because you act so mature." I replied.

"Why does it matter how old I am though? We are only friends right?" he teased.

I giggled, "I think it's more than that." I lifted my head as he lowered his head.

I'mma be mean and stop it here xD I know, it was cruel but I'm in one of those moods to be a bit cruel today xD I am going on vacation in less than a week! I can't wait to see my mama bear 3 Review!


	12. Chapter 12

_Last chapter:_

"_For?" he asked as he let go of my hands and wrapped his hands around my waist._

"_For offering to take care of me." I wrapped my arms around his waist._

"_No problem." He chuckled and hugged me closer._

"_Chase…how old are you?" I asked quietly._

"_19, what about you?"_

"_I'm 18…I thought maybe you'd be older."_

"_Why would you think that?" he chuckled again._

"_Because you act so mature." I replied._

"_Why does it matter how old I am though? We are only friends right?" he teased._

_I giggled, "I think it's more than that." I lifted my head as he lowered his head._

N POV

"Hey, we're getting…" Parker was saying as she rounded the corner of the house. "Oops, am I interrupting something?" she smirked as I looked at her.

"Nothing at all, Parker. And make sure my mother doesn't find out either." I growled as I glared at her.

She giggled, "Don't worry, your love affair with…the Cullen is a secret. Now come on love birds, we are leaving." I couldn't help but notice the way she looked at Chase when she said 'the Cullen', as if he was some sort of disgusting creature or something. I would have to talk to her about being a bit nicer to them, especially where Chase was concerned.

Instead of overthinking everything I rolled my eyes at her and let go of Chase, but I took his hand in mine and twined our fingers together.

"You ready?" Edward asked me as we walked over to him.

'What's not to be ready about?' I asked him in my head with a smile.

"It will be dangerous." He warned, giving me a stern look.

'Edward…I've been a vampire for 137 years, I think I can handle myself thank you very much.' I grumbled in my head as I rolled my eyes again.

He snorted, "I'm just making sure you were aware that it could get dangerous." He then smiled at me when I huffed. "And, that some people won't like it."

'Which people? Mom and Jake? They'll get over it.' I grumbled again.

"Can you please not have these conversations one way? It's a little hard to keep up." Parker grumbled as she crossed her arms over her chest.

I snorted, "I was just telling Edward that if mom and Jake are so worried then they will get over it because I don't care."

"Oh, well your mom is understanding but I don't think I can say the same for that mutt inside. Disgusting, vile…" she trailed off and narrowed her eyes at me. I frowned but Edward cleared his throat. I looked at him and he gestured for me to look over my shoulder. I looked to see Anya making her way towards us.

"Are we driving…" she trailed off when she saw us all looking at her, she shied away from everyone and made her way over to be behind me.

I sighed, "Anya, don't worry. I promise they will all be on their best behavior…well Chase and Parker will be, I will make damn sure that they do." I said as I glared at Parker, who just rolled her eyes. "As for Edward, I know he will be as kind and caring as he can allow himself to be. Am I right Ed?" I looked at him with a sweet look on my face. He looked at me with shock written all over his face. "What?" I asked him innocently, then I looked at Chase, who also looked shocked. "Seriously…I don't get why you're looking at me like that."

"No one calls him Ed…and gets away with it." Chase said slowly, as if he didn't understand it himself why I was still standing with him.

"Oh please! He wouldn't hurt me, I'm going to be his future step-daughter." I joked but that only made him tense up even more. "It was a joke Edward." I said with a small smile as I looked at him again. 'We'll talk about this later, alright?' I asked in my head.

He sighed but nodded, then looked away.

"Alright! Are we ready to go?" Emmett boomed from behind us, making Anya grab onto the back of my shirt as her heart started racing a million miles an hour. I'm sure that if I were human it would have choked me, as tight as she was holding onto my shirt.

"An, don't be afraid of Emmett. His bark is bigger than his bite, no pun intended." I corrected myself quickly in case I had offended her. Edward snorted, when I looked at him and just shook his head and smiled. I turned to see Emmett looking at Anya in confusion.

"Are you okay wolfie?" he asked as he took a step toward her. she cringed into my chest, and settled for just cowering into my chest. "You don't have to be afraid of me, I'm nice…nicer than most." He said as he gave Chase a glare.

"What's he talking about?" I asked.

I looked at Chase as he started laughing. "Oh, I almost forgot what I did to Rosalie this morning."

"What?" I asked, amused now.

"I, uh…dumped a bucket of water all over her." he confessed as he started laughing again, Edward joined in too.

"It was extremely entertaining." Edward added as I giggled.

"No, actually it wasn't." Rosalie snarled from behind us, making me stop giggling instantly. I turned to face her, she was glaring at Edward and Chase. She then looked at Anya, "Dog." She looked at me and smiled gently, "You be careful, Renesmee."

"Okay…are you not joining us Rosalie?" I asked as I smiled uncertainly at her.

"No, sadly. Alice wants a girls night, all of the dogs have said no so it's just Alice, Esme, Bella and I."

I lifted my eyebrows, "Alice got mom to do it? Wait…does Natalie fit into the equation anywhere?"

"Yes she does, that's how Alice got Bella to agree. I know I'll have loads of fun tonight." She said sarcastically, Emmett cleared his throat. She then sighed, "Have a nice time." She then turned and headed to her car.

I let go of Chase's hand and followed her. "Rosalie, can I ask for a favour?" I asked quietly as I grabbed her arm.

She turned and smiled at me, "What is it honey?"

"Can you try to be nicer to my mother? I'd hate to come back early because you've both ripped one another to shreds."

Rosalie's eyes narrowed a bit but her smile never disappeared, "Do you like us? Even though we left your mother so long ago?"

"To be honest with you…I love every single one of you and I've only known you for a week." I admitted with a smile.

Her smile widened as she took me into her arms, "Then will try to be nicer."

"Thank you Rosalie, that's all I'm asking for." I said as a smile formed on my lips.

I let go of her and turned to go back to the group, Rosalie wrapped her arm through mine and we walked back to them. She let go of my arm to hug Emmett.

I smiled as I looked at them, 'Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett.' I said in my head as I looked at Edward. He looked at me in shock again as I grinned. He snorted and shook his head, then returned my grin with one of his own.

Shut up Edward." I whispered as I rolled my eyes.

"Can I ask how we're getting there?" Anya asked quietly as she held onto my arm.

"We're running." I said before anyone else could say anything.

"Do you have a bag or so-" Anya was saying.

"You should pack a bag for the dog." Edward said as he looked at me.

I narrowed my eyes slightly at him, 'she can do it herself Edward.' I scoffed at him, then out loud I said, "Anya honey, pack some clothes for yourself. At least 3 pairs of clothes." I looked at Chase, then Emmett. "I don't think we'll be needing any other pairs of clothes, do you?"

"Nope, just change right now and then we should be good to go." Emmett said with a smile.

"That's what I was thinking." I said as I smiled back.

Anya let go of my arm and sprinted into the house. "We'll be back soon then." Chase said as he smiled at me, then disappeared. Emmett followed after him.

Edward called after them, "Just grab me a set and I'll change later."

P POV

I watched as Emmett and Chase Cullen raced toward the Cullen house. 'Unbelievable.' I grumbled in my head. Not only did I not trust the Cullens but now we had a wolf coming with as well. 'As if I didn't have enough problems with them the last time we were here.' I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Parker, thank you for coming." Ness said as she wrapped her arm through mine and rested her arm on my shoulder.

"No problem." I said.

"What's wrong Parker? Don't be bitter because of Anya, she'll stay out of your way."

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"Because she will not leave my side, I know for a fact that I'm the only one she trusts. Besides, she is already deathly afraid of Emmett-"

"She is deathly afraid of us all." Edward, the golden boy, laughed.

I rolled my eyes as I looked at him, "How anyone could be afraid of you, I will never understand."

"Parker, Edward is nice." Ness said as she lifted her head from my shoulder.

I glared at Edward, 'You already have her brainwashed by your innocent façade? Seriously? If you were so nice, then why did you leave Bella?' I asked in my head, knowing I'd hit a soft spot. He cringed a bit and looked away, I smiled and rolled my eyes, 'That's what I thought.'

B POV

"Bella! Tonight is going to be so much fun!" Alice gushed as she wrapped her arm though mine.

"I doubt it." I said as I looked at Natalie, "What's going on Nat? You look out of it."

She smiled weakly and smiled, "I have a bad feeling."

"About what?" Alice asked.

"About my sister and Nessie being away from us. I have never been away from Parker for more than 10 hours. I don't like it, it feels wrong. Like something terrible is going to happen to them." Her eyes looked haunted.

"Nat…it'll be okay." I said.

"Yeah, Edward, Emmett and Chase will take good care of them." Alice inserted.

I knew how Parker felt about the Cullens so I knew she wouldn't really be doing anything but watching over Nessie. I didn't particularly like my daughter being out there with Edward, even if it was with Emmett and Chase. Then a thought came into my mind.

"Alice...is something going on between my daughter and your brother?" I asked as I looked at her.

She looked shocked, "How should I know?"

I narrowed my eyes, "Mary Alice-"

"Okay! No need to bust out the whole name! They may…or may not be seeing each other behind your back." She said as she averted her eyes from my face and lowered her head.

"That helps Mary." I grumbled.

"Bells…I gotta talk to you." Jake sighed as he came toward us.

"Not a word about Ness to Jake." I whispered to Alice and Nat. Alice nodded furiously while Nat rolled her eyes.

I shook my arm out of Alice's grip and asked, "What's up Jake?"

"I don't like this." He sighed.

"What?" I asked as I looked around.

"Ness, being with the Cullens. She should just stay here so that I can protect her." he said.

"How can you protect someone who hates your fricken guts?" Natalie asked.

Jake glared at her for a few seconds, but then looked back at me with a softer expression. "Jacob, she can protect herself." I said calmly.

He narrowed his eyes at me now, "You don't like this anymore than I do."

"I'm her mother, I'm not supposed too." I said with an eye roll.

"So…I'm her-"

"You imprinted on her hon. It still ticks me off but it happened. Get used to it, she isn't a child anymore." I said firmly.

"Mama, we're going now." Ness said as she came inside.

I smiled weakly as she came over to us and hugged me. I kissed her cheek and hugged her back, "I love you baby, if you feel like something is wrong you come home." I whispered.

"I will, I love you too mama." She whispered as she kissed my cheek and let go of me. She looked around until she spotted Seth and Leah talking in the kitchen to one another, she sped to them and hugged them both. I smiled as she hugged them both. "I love you uncle Seth and aunt Leah. See you soon."

Then she came back to hug Natalie, "I love you Nat, and don't worry. I will take good care of Parker."

Natalie laughed, "I know you will, I love you too sweetheart."

After Ness let go of Natalie she walked out of the house again, with not even a glance at Jacob. I honestly felt sorry for him as I looked at him. "Bella…what happened to us?" he asked quietly, in a defeated tone.

I frowned as I said, "You grew apart."

He sighed as he said, "Time for patrols! Seth, you stay here with JoJo. Rachel, I'm assuming you and Marge are taking Kassie home. Everyone else, let's go!"

"Be careful Jake." I called as he headed for the door.

"Sure, sure." He replied.

N POV

We were almost to Olympia when Edward said, "Ness, your pet wants to have a word with you."

I sighed and said, "Everyone stop here…what is it Anya?" I looked at her.

"She wants clothes…so you can speak face to face." Edward said, in an amused tone.

I rolled my eyes at him and took the bag off my back, I got some clothes out and put them in her mouth. She turned and quickly ran away.

She was a giant white wolf, just like Leah, but she had black around her eyes and on her muzzle. Her paws had black on them too, making it look like she was wearing boots. Anya walked over to us in human form, ruffling her hair.

"So…what is it?" I asked.

"I'm so tired, we've been running nonstop for a while. I need to sleep, you know that right?" she asked.

I looked at Edward, he was laughing under his breath. "I completely forgot about it, I haven't had to deal with wolves in so long so it slipped my mind." Edward looked at me wide-eyed, 'shut up.' I muttered in my head as I looked back at Anya.

"Can I check into a hotel then? I'm exhausted." She murmured.

"Sure, Edward, are there any nearby?" I asked.

"There is one about a mile west of here." Emmett said before Edward could.

"I guess we are getting one for the next couple of days." I muttered as Emmett led the way. "Come on wolfie, you can jump on my back." I said to Anya. She looked at me wide-eyed. "It's either me or Edward." I said in a serious tone. She cringed away from Edward and jumped on my back. With that we were off to the hotel.

I'm going to stop it here…hopefully I can publish one more chapter before I leave on Monday morning, but I'm gonna be so busy with packing and getting my pro-serve so we'll see if I can do it xD review!


	13. Chapter 13

_Last chapter:_

_I looked at Edward, he was laughing under his breath. "I completely forgot about it, I haven't had to deal with wolves in so long so it slipped my mind." Edward looked at me wide-eyed, 'shut up.' I muttered in my head as I looked back at Anya._

"_Can I check into a hotel then? I'm exhausted." She murmured._

"_Sure, Edward, are there any nearby?" I asked._

"_There is one about a mile west of here." Emmett said before Edward could._

"_I guess we are getting one for the next couple of days." I muttered as Emmett led the way. "Come on wolfie, you can jump on my back." I said to Anya. She looked at me wide-eyed. "It's either me or Edward." I said in a serious tone. She cringed away from Edward and jumped on my back. With that we were off to the hotel._

As soon as we got to the hotel Anya collapsed on the bed closest to the door. I laid her down nicely and looked at everyone else. "Alright…Emmett and Parker, you wanna take the first patrol?" I asked.

"Why only 2 of us?" Parker asked. I knew very well that she didn't care much if she was patrolling by herself but she didn't want me left alone with the Cullens for too long.

"Anya doesn't trust anyone except for Renesmee and I've made a promise to keep Renesmee safe." Edward said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"What's your excuse pixie?" Parker asked, eyeing Chase.

Edward and Emmett burst out laughing as Chase glared at her, "I will be the one to protect Renesmee." He growled.

"No, Chase. Not everyone can protect me and hunt and patrol. Chase go with them…it'll only take a few hours." He sighed but turned and left the hotel room.

I sighed as well, after Emmett and Parker left I plopped down on the bed beside Anya while Edward took the bed beside ours and laid down near to me.

"She has a pure mind." Edward murmured after about an hour of silence.

"Probably, she's too young to know what the world is about." I sighed.

"And you wish you could be that young again too." Edward smirked as I looked at him.

"Considering I am only 18 I don't need to wish for that, I just wish Jacob hadn't have said that to mom. Things would be a lot different if he hadn't have."

"Jacob has never liked us, it isn't only us. It is all vampires." Edward said soothingly.

"Trust me, I know." I grumbled.

"None of this is your fault." Edward reassured me.

"I know, Jake used to tell me that it's all your fault. Which it isn't, no one is to blame."

"How do you figure that no one is to blame?"

"Edward…my mother tells me things. She always used to tell me that it isn't anyone's fault that you left."

"Then why is she so angry?" Edward asked in confusion.

"To be completely honest, I don't know." I looked away as I thought back to Edward's story, about how he told mom his family had to move on. How he told mom he didn't want her even though he was and still is deeply and madly in love with her. Finally, I thought of when I told mom that Edward was still in love with her and how she had a ghost of a smile.

"Wait…she almost smiled when you told her?" Edward asked.

"Yeah." I nodded as I looked back at him, something flashed in his eyes, "What?"

"I know why she is still angry." He replied.

"Why?" I was intrigued.

"I told her I didn't want her anymore."

I did a face palm and then smiled at him. "Holy crap! Now all you have to do is confess your undying love to her…again and all is well in the wonderful world of Edward Cullen." He snorted at that as I smiled triumphantly.

"What about your love triangle?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked as my smile disappeared.

"You, Chase and Jacob? You have to do something about that." He insisted.

"Does Chase know?"

"Not yet."

I huffed, "Why does he have to know anyway? I mean, Jake imprinted on me…it doesn't mean anything though."

"You love him." Edward said simply.

"Do not." I grumbled as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Renesmee, you can't lie to me. I can read your mind." He said with a sad smile.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm not lying…I just don't really like admitting it. I've gotten so used to him not being around I forget about him sometimes. Now that we're back all the feelings are coming back and I don't like it."

"I understand that you're frustrated…I would be too." He laughed.

"Why would you be frustrated?"

"I'm an immortal…he is a filthy dog. It's gross, no offense." He grinned. If I were human I would've blushed, I never really told anyone but Jake and I used to date. Edward laughed again, "Did you now?"

"Shut up and don't tell anyone!" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I wasn't planning on it but now-"

"Edward!" I whined and pouted.

"Alright, alright. I won't." he sighed, then we fell into a comfortable silence again.

"Ness." Anya murmured from beside me after an hour of silence.

"What's up?" I asked as I looked at her, she was still sleeping.

"She talks in her sleep." Edward said simply.

"Thank you captain obvious." I muttered as I looked back at him.

"Bella used to talk in her sleep."

"I know." I nodded.

"When did she meet Parker and Natalie?"

"It was right before mom got pregnant with me. You know, I have a special power just like you. I had it even before I was a vampire." I said with a smile.

Edward smiled, "Parker thinks about it quite often. She thinks about the night of your very first graduation and how Bella explained how you remembered them."

I laughed, "Yeah, mom and I were talking in the kitchen when Parker and Nat came in. I hugged them because I remembered them instantly. They didn't know about my power but I've always had a good memory."

"I can't get over the fact that Bella is…well not alive but she isn't 6 feet under either." He shook his head in astonishment.

I shrugged and thought back to my graduation as I looked away. Grandma Renee, Grandpa Phil and aunt Hayley came down just for it. I remember the expression on Hayley's face when she saw mom. It made me smile.

"That's your aunt Hayley?" Edward asked.

"Eavesdropping isn't nice Edward Cullen." I muttered as I looked into his eyes. He looked anxious and confused. "What is it?" I asked with my own look of confusion.

"I've met her before." He said.

"Are you sure? She looks an awful lot like mom…and it's been 137 years since the last time I even-"

"I saw her a few years ago. It was maybe 3 or so."

"What?" I asked in shock. She couldn't be one of us…could she?

"We were passing through Chicago…I saw her at a coffee shop with a man. I thought she was Bella so I went inside and went to talk to her but when I got close enough she asked if she could help me. I asked for her name and she it was 'Hayley Mai'."

I sat there in shock until the door burst open, I looked to see a very pissed off looking Parker, followed by Chase and Emmett.

:You had better get these two imbecils on the right track or so help me…" she trailed off when she saw my face. She rushed to my side and took my hand in both of hers. "What is it Ness?"

"Oh God! What's with the ugly nick name?" Emmett laughed. Both Parker and I looked at him with a glare, he held his hands up in surrender while Edward laughed.

"Nice Em." He muttered.

Parker and I looked at one another again, she had a worried expression, "What is it hun?"

"Hun? I'm older than you." I snorted.

"Parker tsked me, "Just tell me Nessie."

I sighed, "Edward…thinks that my aunt Hayley is one of us."

"Well, who the hell would have turned her?" Parker growled.

I shrugged, feeling very lost.

B POV

I finally got the Cullens to let me go hunting, I went alone because Alice was in the middle of doing all the girl's nails. Carlisle and Jasper went out of town to let us girls have a night to ourselves. As soon as I tackled my first buck I felt as if someone was watching me. I looked around but didn't see anyone.

"Bella." Someone whispered. I narrowed my eyes as I drained the buck. "Tsk, tsk, tsk." Someone whispered again. The voice sounded so familiar, I knew for a fact that it wasn't Victoria's voice but another woman's.

I got up and looked around but no one was to be seen. "Whoever you are, I will kill you." I growled.

"Bella?"

I crouched but then saw it was Embry. "Embry! Were you watching me hunt?" I snapped as I straightened my stance.

"No, I heard someone calling your name while I was patrolling. It was creeping me out so I turned back into a human and found you." He explained as he came closer.

"Sorry, if I scared you. You don't have to be so hesitant, I wouldn't kill you." I smiled.

"Pfft! You didn't scare me! Like little Bella Swan could scare me." He smiled back.

I half laughed but something was bothering me so I voiced my opinions. "Jake has you guys running crazy patrols like Sam did back then…doesn't he?" I asked.

"Not really…he goes soft on us most of the time." Embry shrugged.

"When isn't he soft?" I asked, not really sure if I wanted to know.

"Just in February, March and September." Embry said simply. I frowned instantly, knowing why those months were the hardest on him. He nodded, understanding my expression. "Yeah, February because of Valentine's Day, March because of Nessie's birthday and September because of your birthday."

"Does he still love me?" I whispered.

He nodded again, "He never stopped…even after he imprinted on Ness." My face crumbled, Embry smiled sadly and came over to hug me. "Bella, we need to kill that red head…we honestly can't do it without you." He whispered.

"What about the treaty?" I asked.

"Who cares? We gotta kill her, I feel something…something bad is coming."

AN POV

I woke up about 8 hours after falling asleep in that hotel room the Cullens got. "Good morning sleepy head." Ness smiled as I opened my eyes and looked at her.

I smiled back and stretched, "How did the first patrol go?" I asked with a yawn.

"You don't want to know mongrel." A girl muttered. I looked at her and cringed as she glared at me.

"Parker, stop." Ness said in a tired voice. Ness was sitting on the other bed playing cards with 2 of the Cullen boys, Edward and Chase. The girl, Parker, was looking out the window now and the large Cullen, Emmett, was sitting at the foot of my bed watching t.v.

My stomache growled, Emmett turned and looked at me as he laughed, "Is our pet hungry?"

"Emmett!" Ness growled I sighed as I got up and went into the bathroom, quickly turning the shower on and hopping in.

N POV

As soon as Anya went into the bathroom I got up and smacked Emmett in the face. "What was that for?" he laughed.

"I'm supposed to be protecting her and I can't do that if all of you keep being idiots to her." I growled, Parker turned to look at me with shock written all over her face. "Yeah, I'm talking to you too. Now quit it before I go on patrol by myself! I mean it! NO MORE DOG JOKES!" I screamed.

"Fine, jeez! Bella isn't nearly as worked up as you." Emmett muttered.

I rolled my eyes as I sat down again, I looked at Edward and he was glaring at Emmet. I looked at Parker and she was doing the same.

"So…when are we going on patrol?" I asked as I looked at Edward again.

"We should leave when it gets dark…just to avoid as many humans as we possibly can."

"Makes sense." I nodded, Chase wrapped his arm around my shoulders as I leaned my head against his shoulder.

"Ness! Could you come in here?" Anya hollered from the bathroom.

I got up as Edward said, "She needs clothes."

I nodded and went to the backpack. I got out some clothes for her and brought them to her. "Ness…could I talk to you?" Anya asked as I was about to walk out of the bathroom, she took the clothes from behind the curtain.

I sighed but sat down on the toilet. "What's up?"

"What would you do? If you imprinted on someone you've hated your entire life?"

I cleared my throat, "I'm the imprintee…not the imprinter."

"I know but I need some advice, no one knows who I imprinted on."

"Well, who is he?"

"My step brother Cooper. He is the biggest jerk ever. I hadn't seen him in almost 3 years because he lives with his dad most of the time. Then…yesterday he walks in Blaine's house and it hit me. I hate it, I always imagined imprinting on someone who I care about."

"This is Blaine's wife's son?" I asked stupidly.

"Yes, mom tried getting me to talk about it last night but I don't want to talk to her about it." She sighed.

"You should talk to Embry or Rachel…or Jake."

She smiled, "Embry is awesome, he is my favourite out of everyone in the pack. Besides uncle Seth and mom."

"Who is your best friend?" I asked.

"Besides Embry, it's JoJo. She is by far the kindest one out of us all. She's also the Beta, which means she is-"

"She's second in command. That's what Jake was when I was still human." I said with a nod. Anya had opened the curtains and was now sitting on the edge of the bathtub.

"It's so…surreal." She said as she shook her head.

"What is?"

"That you're my cousin…and you're a vampire…and you're Jake's imprint." She whispered.

"Try being me." I said with a smile as she laughed.

"Ever since I can remember mom and Seth told me that vampires aren't as bad as the council makes them out to be. They always say, 'if you see one with golden eyes, then most likely they are good.'"

"We are, I doubt Jake was teaching the other wolves that though."

"Well, Embry, mom and uncle Seth have always been softees when it comes to killing your kind. Seth is the one who last the most trouble with it though. Jake gets angry but JoJo lets him leave every time if it's too much for him. Derek and Grant, on the other hand, think we need to kill all of your kind."

"Maybe most of us do need to be killed." I said simply.

"What? Why would you say that?" Anya asked in a harsh whisper.

"I'm talking about the ones like Victoria." I smiled at her.

"Do you know any red-eyed vampires?"

"No, I don't want to either. When mom first changed me I was a red-eyed vampire for 4 months. Let me tell you, it is the scariest thing you will ever experience! Not knowing whether you can control yourself enough to not kill someone. But in the end I never ended up hurting anyone, not physically anyway."

"What does that mean?" Anya asked in confusion.

"I'm hurting Jacob." I whispered.

"He loves you no matter what." She whispered back.

"Ness! We got Victoria's scent!" Edward hollered.

Alright, I decided it was time to do another chapter, I'll see if I can get 1 or 2 more in before I leave the day after tomorrow xD im so pumped its not even funny! I just found out I might be able to see Breaking Dawn again when I get home! :O I honestly had no idea that it'd still be out so anyway…review xD


	14. Chapter 14

_I'm back! I honestly had so much fun and I only left on Monday morning at balls a.m. :/ I was like "WTF?" so when my flight started I ended up reading The Hunger Games…when I could have been sleeping, it was pretty retarded. Then I tried to sleep on the second flight but every time I fell asleep I got the biggest kink in my neck so I gave up on sleeping and watched How I Met Your Mother 3 and BTW! I bought a puppy! xD she is the most beautiful pug ever! And her name is, incidently, Bella 3 I miss her already (I had to keep her in Ontario till my sister can bring her out here because she is alittle too young to be on plane) I've been busy, that's why I didn't update sooner…anyways, on with the chapter _

_Last chapter:_

"_Do you know any red-eyed vampires?"_

"_No, I don't want to either. When mom first changed me I was a red-eyed vampire for 4 months. Let me tell you, it is the scariest thing you will ever experience! Not knowing whether you can control yourself enough to not kill someone. But in the end I never ended up hurting anyone, not physically anyway."_

"_What does that mean?" Anya asked in confusion._

"_I'm hurting Jacob." I whispered._

"_He loves you no matter what." She whispered back._

"_Ness! We got Victoria's scent!" Edward hollered._

N POV

I got up and ran out of the bathroom, "Where?" I gasped.

"She's heading back towards Forks." Chase said, a deep frown on his face.

"Were you three just out?" I asked, looking at Edward, Emmett and Chase.

Edward shook his head as I looked back at him, "Chase and Parker were. Parker never came back."

"Did you just leave?" I asked in bewilderment.

"You were in there with her for an hour, so I told Parker and Chase to make sure she wasn't around here. Chase just got back and informed us that Parker took off after her." Edward replied.

"Well, I don't want her to get hurt…let's go." I sighed in frustration.

"What's going on Ness?" Anya asked in confusion, I turned to see her forehead in a crease that meant she was beyond confusion.

"We have to go get Parker back, she went after Victoria." I said.

P POV

"Victoria, stop! I just want to talk!" I growled as I grabbed her wrist.

"Parker, you're in cohoots with the one that I want dead. So, therefore, I am not talking to you." Victoria growled as we both stopped running and she ripped her arm out of my grasp and glared at me.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm going to make this short and sweet. Don't come near Bella or I'll rip your fricken head off."

Victoria raised an eyebrow, "You're seriously threatening me?" she laughed.

"Yeah, now-"

"Get away from her!" I looked behind me to see Bella standing there, but she had red eyes.

"What are you doing here Bella?" I asked in confusion.

"I'm not Bella." She smiled, it was such a sinicle smile. Then she came up beside me, grabbed my hand and made me go flying through the forest.

"Parker! For the love of God, are you okay?" Renesmee asked as I opened my eyes and saw her standing over me with her hand outstretched.

"I'm fine." I grumbled as I took her hand and let her pull me to my feet.

"Well this is just great! We lost her again!" Emmett growled.

"Listen here you little pricky punk! I'm older than you! Do not piss me off more than I already am!" I growled at him.

"Parker, Emmett! Now is not the time to argue! We have to get to her before she gets back to Forks." Renesmee said in frustration.

"Sorry." I muttered, then rubbed my wrist absent-mindly. That girl…who looked an awful lot like Bella, was so strong! She couldn't be older than me…could she?

"Hayley did that to you." Edward stated, I glared into his eyes. 'I don't like having my mind eavesdropped on, Cullen.' I thought. "That is Bella's sister, Hayley."

"Stay the hell out of my head." I growled as I took a step forward.

Renesmee put an arm around my waist and pulled me back, "Parker, we need this info. Please don't be difficult."

"Fine…she looked just like Bella…so I guess it could have been your aunt." I said in defeat.

She flinched slightly, "Okay, we have to get back to Forks…and fast."

N POV

As soon as we got back to Forks I went to Seth's. "Uncle Seth! We're home! Where-"

"Renesmee! Thank the Lord you're alright!" Nat exclaimed as she rushed into my arms.

"Hey Nat…shouldn't you be at the Cullens?" I asked, confused.

"Nat! Holy crap! Am I ever happy to see you!" Parker said as she joined the hug.

I squirmed out of it and went into the kitchen to find JoJo making muffins. "Hi Nessie, back so soon?" she smiled warmly but sadly at the same time as she looked at me.

"Hi JoJo, do you have any idea where Seth or my mom are?" I asked.

"I think they went down to the rez, that's what Embry was talking about anyway." JoJo answered.

"The rez? But-"

"We're back…Parker? What are you doing here? Where is Ness?" That was mom.

"Mama!" I exclaimed as I rushed into my mother's arms.

"Why are you back so early?" Seth asked.

"Victoria was heading back here." I said as I let go of mom and hugged Seth.

"Is everyone okay?" Mom asked.

"Parker got into a bit of a pickle with Victoria but then she just ran off." I said as I looked at Parker and gave her a look that meant 'shut up about Hayley'.

"Uncle Seth." Anya sighed in relief as she saw Seth. I let go of Seth as Anya wrapped her arms around him and held on for dear life.

"What happened Parker?" Mom asked, I looked to see her looking at Parker. Parker looked at me but I just shook my head.

"It was nothing." Parker shrugged as she looked back at mom.

I rolled my eyes as Chase and Edward came in the room and both stood beside me. I looked up at him to see he was frowning. "What is it Edward?"

"She went over to La Push, Jacob and the others went after her." he grumbled.

"Damn it." I muttered.

"Parker, what is it?" mom asked again, Parker looked at me again. I shook my head vigorously but she sighed.

"Your sister is working with Victoria." She growled, then slapped a hand over her mouth and looked at me apologetically.

I narrowed my eyes at her, but then my eyes softened as I heard mom's sharp intake of breathe. "Mama?" I said softly as I looked at her, if she were human I am certain that she would have started crying. I sighed and rubbed her arm, "It's okay mama, we'll figure this out." She clenched her jaw and ran out of the room towards the kitchen. I looked at Edward, 'you should go after her, make sure she is okay.' I thought.

He nodded and then he was gone. "Where'd pretty boy go?" Parker asked.

"He went after mom, I told him he should." I replied.

"I'm sure we can solve this." Chase said as he took my hand in both of his.

I smiled faintly as he raised my hand to his mouth and kissed it.

"I'm going to go take a nap uncle Seth." Anya said with a yawn, then headed up the stairs without another word.

"Seth, we need to co-ordinate with you-" I began.

"Bells and I were already in La Push, but you and I can go see if Jake needs any more help." Seth offered with a smile.

"We should…yeah sure." I said as I sighed in defeat.

His smile grew, then he went outside. I let go of Chase's hand and followed Seth. "Ness?" Chase asked.

I stopped and looked over my shoulder, "Yeah?"

"You want me to go with you?" he asked, hopeful.

I smiled again, "No, but thanks for the offer."

"Be careful then…see you later." He said uncertainly.

"I always am and yes I'll call you when we are done." I blew him a kiss, then turned and started running towards La Push.

B POV

I stopped in the woods close to where I had spoken to Embry the night before. I sighed and sat on a tree root that was sticking out of the ground. I couldn't really believe Hayley was one of us and that she was working with Victoria. I shuttered…Victoria was the last person I wanted my little sister to be hanging around with. Even though I didn't know my sister at all I still didn't want her to be with _Victoria_, of all vampires. I sighed in frustration as I put my face in hands for a few minutes and dry sobbed.

"Bella?" I looked up to see Edward standing a few feet in front of me.

"What?" I grumbled.

"I'm sorry." He said after a minute of hesitation.

I looked at him in utter confusion, "Huh?"

"I'm sorry for everything that happened between us so long ago." He rushed out. I frowned as he continued. "I realize that you are angry with me, and you have every right to be but the thing is that I never meant any of those things. I only said them because I thought you would be able to move on and live a long and happy life. If I would have known about your life I would have come back right away. I love you Isabella Marie Swan, I never stopped loving you."

My eyes widened as I froze into a state of utter shock and confusion but I managed to get up and throw myself at him. I crushed my lips into his and whispered against them, "I never stopped loving you either."

N POV

"Jake, I brought Ness. Bella was upset so I left her alone. What are you guys planning now?" Seth asked as we walked into Jake's house. He still lived in the same one he did back then.

"Embry, you and Seth can patrol in the woods along the border. If Renesmee wants, she can go with-" Jake said until I cut him off.

"I'll go with Seth, thanks." I grumbled, then turned and walked out of the house as quickly as I could. My cell rang when I got outside, I got it out and answered without looking at the caller I.D. "Hello?"

"Hey Ness, it's Savannah. What are you doing today?" she asked in a chipper voice.

"I'm going hiking with my uncle and a friend of his today, why?" I asked as I looked down at my nails and frowned. 'I need a mani-pedi.' I thought, but then shook my head and thought of how nice Savannah had been to me the first day. I felt a twinge of guilt for being so…bitchy…looking at my nails like that. Come on Renesmee, your grandfather taught you better than that.

"Oh, I thought we could hang out. Maybe tomorrow." She sounded hopeful.

"Yeah, maybe. Call me tomorrow and then we'll see." I said as I bit my lip.

"Okay, bye." She chirped.

"Bye." I hung up and put my phone in my pocket.

"Let's go…are you sure you can keep up with us Ness?" Embry teased.

"Is that a challenge Call?" I raised an eyebrow with a laugh. He raised his eyebrows, then took off running. He jumped up and turned into a giant gray wolf with dark spots. I took off after him and actually beat him into the woods. When we stopped it looked like he was frowning, "Yeah, that's right. I'm buff." I laughed and looked down at my nails.

He barked out some laughter, then I turned to see a sandy coloured wolf trotting towards us with his head held high.

"Who do you think you are? The king of La Push?" I laughed with Embry. Seth stuck his massive tongue out at me. "So where do we start?" I asked after another moment of laughter.

Seth started walking east, Embry looked at me with an amused expression on his face.

"I'm sorry, I don't speak dog." I grinned at him. He looked hurt, mock hurt that is. He got on his hind legs and knocked me over. "That's no fair Em! You're way stronger when you're a wolf." I whined as I pushed him off me. He barked out some laughter but then stood up straighter and looked towards Seth. "He's reeming you out, isn't he?" I laughed as he gave me a quick nod, then started walking towards Seth again.

I got up with a sigh and skipped towards them.

"This is going to be so boring, I have no one to talk to." I pouted. Then an idea popped into my head, "Can't you guys patrol as humans? If anything goes wrong I swear I'll protect you from any harm."

Embry and Seth both looked at me with a 'you're kidding me right? We don't need protection from a girl.' look. But then they both ran away from me, to get clothes I'm guessing. They came back as humans. "Like we need protection from you, little girl." Embry scoffed, then I suddenly jumped on his back. "Jeez Ness! I'm not as young as I used to be." He half-laughed.

"You'll be my horsee for the day." I beamed as Seth smiled at me.

"You couldn't have jumped on my back while I was on all fours?" Embry asked in disbelief.

"No, you were a poor wolf then. Now you're just an annoying human." I joked as Seth laughed and held his hand out. I giggled and gave him a high five.

"Seth, I swear. Your niece does this to me on purpose." Embry huffed, but started walking.

"Of course I do Emmy." I gushed and wrapped my legs around his waist, my arms around his neck and rested my chin on my arm.

We fell into a comfortable silence for a while, then Embry asked, "I haven't had the chance to talk to you in a while. How have you been Ness?"

"Same old, same old. How about you? You and your imprint look adorable together!" I gushed as I let go of his neck with one arm to pat his head, then wrapped my arm around his neck again.

"Ness!" He groaned.

Seth and I laughed at Embry's whininess. After a while I was sick of being on Embry's back so I hopped off. "Why'd you get off your horsee?" Seth asked with a smirk.

"I'm bored, how long have we been doing this?" I asked.

"About 2 hours, our shift is almost over…" Seth looked around and then gasped and nudged my arm. "Ness, look over there."

I looked in the direction he was pointing and gasped as well. But then squealed and clapped my hands and jumped up and down.

Imma stop it here…I haven't updated in so long so here you go


	15. Chapter 15

_So…I watched Fright Night during the week…awesome movie, in my opinion anyway, Colin Farrell does a phenomenal job, and he is just so hot…I was a little devastated that he died at the end but I don't know, he had too. And I have discovered a band that is pretty fricken awesome! If you ever get a chance, check out Fozzy 3 just completely amazing! BTW! Friday the 13__th__ is today :O my nephew turned 6 today, my bosses birthday turned 44 today and finally a friend of my brother had his first daughter today xD Congrats to John and Susie 3 Anyway…here we go._

_Last chapter:_

"_Of course I do Emmy." I gushed and wrapped my legs around his waist, my arms around his neck and rested my chin on my arm._

_We fell into a comfortable silence for a while, then Embry asked, "I haven't had the chance to talk to you in a while. How have you been Ness?"_

"_Same old, same old. How about you? You and your imprint look adorable together!" I gushed as I let go of his neck with one arm to pat his head, then wrapped my arm around his neck again._

"_Ness!" He groaned._

_Seth and I laughed at Embry's whininess. After a while I was sick of being on Embry's back so I hopped off. "Why'd you get off your horsee?" Seth asked with a smirk._

"_I'm bored, how long have we been doing this?" I asked._

"_About 2 hours, our shift is almost over…" Seth looked around and then gasped and nudged my arm. "Ness, look over there."_

_I looked in the direction he was pointing and gasped as well. But then squealed and clapped my hands and jumped up and down._

N POV

Mom and Edward were making out.

"Is that…Bella…and Cullen?" Embry asked in confusion from beside me. I giggled as I looked at him, he widened his eyes as he looked at me. "You…you're glowing…I mean, you look so ecstatic…I don't get it."

I rolled my eyes but continued to beam at him, "Of course you don't, mom has been waiting for this moment for so long! I'm so happy that she is happy." I looked in time to see mom pulling away from Edward and turning her head to look at us. I beamed at her and grinned with a wave. Her eyes widened as she turned her head back to Edward and buried her head in his chest, causing Edward to chuckle. He looked at me and smiled. "Come on guys." I said, then rushed towards them. "Aw! I knew you two would work things out!" I exclaimed as Edward pried mom off of him and I slid my arms around her waist.

"Hun, don't make such a big deal out of this." She murmured into my shoulder.

"Mama, when have I ever done that? And even if I have I have never seen you so radiant. I love seeing you like this. You already look happier." I exclaimed as I pulled away from her and smiled.

She sighed and rolled her eyes, "Never the less, I am grateful that you sent him after me. It means a lot to me that you went to all the trouble to figure out what happened to us years before you were born." She smiled and pulled me into her arms.

"It was honestly my pleasure! I am so happy!" I squealed.

"Ness, our patrol is over. Leah, Derek, Grant and Rachel are taking over for us. What do you want to do?" Seth asked as he came up to us, with a quiet Embry behind him.

I looked over my shoulder at them, then back at Edward. "I don't know, do you have anything planned Cullen?" I smiled as I let go of mom.

B POV

"I don't know, do you have anything planned Cullen?" Ness asked as she let go of me. Edward smiled at me as I looked at him, then he took me into his arms. "I'd very much like to take you to our meadow Bella." He whispered, placing kisses all over my face.

I giggled, "I haven't been there since…" I trailed off, remembering when Laurent came to kill me.

"What is it Bella?" Edward asked.

"Um…the last time I went to our meadow I was almost killed by Laurent." I whispered, I felt Edward stiffen against me.

"What is a Laurent?" Ness asked in confusion.

"Not a what, Renesmee. Laurent was a vampire who helped us when a friend of his tried to kill your mother. Apparently loyalty only goes so far." Edward spat.

I placed a hand on his cheek, "Sh, it's alright Edward. I'm here and I'm safe in your arms."

"So what happened to him?" Ness asked.

"He was killed by the wolves." I answered instantly.

"Really?" Edward asked in disbelief.

"Your confidence in us is a bit insulting Cullen." I turned with a frown to see Jacob making his way towards us.

"Not now Jake, whatever it is, it can wait." Seth complained.

"Jake, give them a break. They need to sleep just as much as you do." I said calmly as I let go of Edward and faced Jacob face to face.

"I've come to talk to you and Renesmee actually. Can I do that?" he asked as he looked from me to Ness, who was now standing beside me.

"Of course you can." I smiled, then looked at Edward, "I'll be back in a bit." He kissed my forehead and smiled back. I put my arm around Nessie and then we followed Jake through a small clearing. "What's going on Jacob?" I asked when he stopped walking.

"My sister and her daughter have requested that both you and your daughter attend the showing for Nick." He said as he looked down.

"Is that all?" I asked gently.

"They want you both for moral support at the funeral. Paul is heartbroken and thinks it would be a good idea if you came. Seeing as he made fun of you then, he has a few more jokes up his sleeve for you 'vampire girl'."

I smiled at my old nickname. "Of course we'll come to the showing and the funeral. When is it?"

"The showing is on Monday and Tuesday, the funeral is on Wednesday afternoon."

"Okay, tell Rachel, Paul and Marge that we'll be there."

"Kay." He nodded, then turned and took off running towards his house.

"I hate him." Ness whispered.

I looked at her in shock. "You don't mean that Ness."

"Yes I do. He infuriates me so much!" she cried.

"Renesmee, you do not hate him. He is just giving you mixed emotions. You love him but you love Chase too." She looked at me wide-eyed as I gave her a knowing look. "Don't even look at me like that, someone told me."

She sighed heavily, "It was either Nat or Alice."

I shrugged, "I'm not telling."

She took a deep breath after a few minutes of silence, "I honestly don't know what to do mama."

I smiled as she wrapped her arms around my neck, "Baby, I'm sure it's hard for you."

"At least you have Cullen back." She pulled away from me with a genuinely ecstatic smile that made her look younger.

I laughed as she let go of me and took my hand, then we walked back to the boys.

"So…what did he want?" Seth asked anxiously.

"To invite me and mom to Nick's showing and funeral." Ness said as she let go of my hand and jumped on Embry's back, making him grunt.

"Geez Ness, give me a warning next time." He muttered as he held onto her legs as she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"You're my horsee, I don't need to give you a warning." She said in amusement as Seth laughed.

Edward smiled at me as I looked at him, I smiled back still not believing that he was back in my life and my heart. My heart almost burst when he held his arms out to me, I walked straight into them without a second thought. He circled his arms around my waist as I circled my arms around his neck and I lay my head on his chest, then sighed in contentment.

"No…only if Bells says yes." Seth said suddenly.

"Why do I have to ask my mother?" Ness pouted as I turned my head to look at her.

"What are you supposed to ask me?" I asked in confusion.

"I want to go cliff jumping but he told me to ask you." She grumbled.

"Why not? You're not very fragile," to that they all laughed at me, even Edward. I rolled my eyes and continued "So just be careful, and Seth…keep an eye out. Actually, take Chase with you." Nessie's face let up.

"You're really letting me go?" She beamed at me as she climbed off of Embry's back, much to Embry's happiness.

"You said last night that you were an adult, as long as it's not too idiotic I'll treat as an adult for whatever you ask me."

"Thank you mom! I'll call Chase right now." She squealed as she hugged me and Edward, then let us go and got her phone out.

Edward chuckled as she walked away, "What's so funny?" I asked as I looked up into his eyes.

He smiled my favourite smile, "She is just so bewildered by your trust."

I smiled back as I let go of his neck with one hand and lightly touched his lips with my fingertips. "I've missed your smile." I whispered.

"I've missed your everything." He retorted against my fingers, causing me to laugh. I then removed my hand from his lips, slid it behind his neck again and kissed him.

N POV

"Chase, meet us at First Beach, we're going cliff jumping." I said eagerly.

"Am I allowed out there? It's their territory, not ours." He said cautiously.

"Honey, we have Seth and Embry with us. They are legit, and they would do anything I asked them too. Embry played horsee for me today so I know they'd do anything for me." I reassured him as we made it to the cliff, while Seth pointed and laughed at Embry.

"Shut up dude." Embry muttered.

The phone went dead so I put it in my pocket and turned to Embry, "I'm sorry Em…if it makes you feel any better you're the cutest horsee I've ever seen." I gave him my puppy dog eyes, making him cave instantly.

"It's okay…and it does make me feel a little better." He said.

"Dude, you're such a wuss." Seth laughed even harder.

"Shut up, I have a weak spot for this kid. I don't know what it is but she is just so fricken cute, I can't say no to her." he said in a hushed voice.

I beamed at him, "That's cause I'm awesome."

Seth snorted and rolled his eyes as Embry shook his head with a smile. "Whatever you say squirt." Seth said.

Suddenly Chase appeared in front of me with his arms open wide, I giggled and walked into them. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Now where were we before we were so rudely interrupted last night?" he teased in a low voice.

I giggled again, "You're going to have to specify because I don't remember." Chase inched his face closer to mine.

"Ness, do you want to cliff jump or not?" Embry asked suddenly. I sighed in frustration as I pulled away and gave him the death glare, his eyes widened and he raised his hands in surrender. "Sorry." He mumbled as he looked down.

"You better be Embry Call." I growled. I looked back at Chase to see he had an amused smirk on his face, "What?" I asked innocently.

He snorted, "Nothing, where were we?" he inched his face again but we were interrupted again…only this time by my wonderful uncle.

"Come on Ness." Seth muttered.

"How did I know that was coming?" I asked sarcastically.

"Because…not only are you beautiful, but you are also, bright, clever, stunning-" he kissed a different part of my face with every word, nose, eyes, chin and forehead but not my lips.

"We get it, she's amazing." Embry huffed, "Dude, you're giving me a bad name. If Sophie saw this crap I'd have to do all this just to get lucky."

I looked at him wide-eyed as Seth cringed, "I don't want to ever think of you and Sophie doing anything, especially not that. She is like a little sister to me." He then shuddered.

I laughed, "Okay, we get it. Let's go cliff jumping." I let go of Chase, but instantly felt funny…almost lost without him touching me. He saw the expression on my face and gave me a knowing smile.

I took off my shoes, socks, and clothes, revealing a dark brown bikini with pink pocka dots. I then ran to the edge and jumped off in a fit of giggles, when I hit the water I felt a rush of freedom. It was so awesome! When I got back to the surface I looked up to see all three guys looking at me with their mouths agape.

"Come join me Chase, the water is so nice." I teased.

He smirked, took this phone out of his pocket, his shoes, socks and shirt off and laid them down by my stuff. "Cannon ball!" he hollered as he yelled as he jumped off the edge.

I laughed as he landed by me, making the water come right on me. I felt something touch my leg and immediately got a little scared, until I saw Chase. I smiled as he came up to the surface and pulled me into his embrace. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist.

"You're light." He teased.

I snorted and rolled my eyes, "I wonder why." I got a mouthful of water and squirted it in his face. He shook his head with a smile but then he closed the distance between us by kissing me.

**Eep! I don't know about the rest of y'all but I love Ness and Chase together xD 3 review and I'll see what I can do about getting the next chapter up soon! OH! BTW, I made my pro-serve license…I was like "Hellz yeah!" until next time!**


	16. Chapter 16

Alright…I have some news that will suck for yall that have been reading my story…I'm learning how to play bass so I won't be updating very often, I wanted to write already a while ago but I've been busy with the book that I want to get published and on learning bass and on working so I have like no time for anything else, I keep telling my brother (who is teaching how to play bass) that my number 1 priority is getting my book finished…fingers crossed that I make it big as an author though xD

_Last chapter:_

_I took off my shoes, socks, and clothes, revealing a dark brown bikini with pink pocka dots. I then ran to the edge and jumped off in a fit of giggles, when I hit the water I felt a rush of freedom. It was so awesome! When I got back to the surface I looked up to see all three guys looking at me with their mouths agape._

"_Come join me Chase, the water is so nice." I teased._

_He smirked, took this phone out of his pocket, his shoes, socks and shirt off and laid them down by my stuff. "Cannon ball!" he hollered as he yelled as he jumped off the edge._

_I laughed as he landed by me, making the water come right on me. I felt something touch my leg and immediately got a little scared, until I saw Chase. I smiled as he came up to the surface and pulled me into his embrace. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. _

"_You're light." He teased._

_I snorted and rolled my eyes, "I wonder why." I got a mouthful of water and squirted it in his face. He shook his head with a smile but then he closed the distance between us by kissing me._

N POV

My eyes widened as Chase kissed me, nothing could ever compare to what happened when he did. No one else mattered, it was like there was never a Jacob and Nessie. It will always be Chase and Renesmee, I can feel it. I had always thought that what Jacob and I had was special and that he would someday be mine, but now I know that Chase is my always and forever.

"Is that all you got in you Ness?" Embry teased.

I broke away from Chase instantly, I had completely forgotten about Seth and Embry. "Not by a long shot Call!" I laughed as I let go of Chase and swam to the shore.

"You got nothing on me little Ness." Embry roared with laughter.

I got to the shore and jumped on his back with a giggle, "Run horsee!"

He huffed, "You know, that's a little annoying."

Seth laughed as he came up beside us, "I think it's funny."

"Of course you do Clearwater." Embry muttered.

"Come on Embry." I whined. He grabbed onto the back of my legs, then started walking. I frowned as I noticed Chase wasn't with us anymore, I looked over my shoulder to see him still in the water, "Chase, are you coming?" I called as I got off Embry's back and waited at the edge of the water for him.

He seemed to be in a daze, I smiled at him as he swam back to the shore and took my hand when he was there.

"Are you having fun?" I asked in a low voice.

"As a matter of fact I am, how about you?" he asked with a smirk.

I giggled, "Abso-fricken-lutely."

We walked up the cliff edge once again in silence, but when we got there I knew something was different so I let go of Chase's hand. I looked around and saw Jacob coming up to us. I sighed and looked at Seth. He smiled apologetically, "Sorry."

I shook my head and crossed my arms over my chest as I looked down. "Jake, can you say what you want to say later?" Embry asked as he stepped beside me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"I'd like to talk to you alone Ness." Jacob said in a low voice.

"It's Renesmee." Chase said in an annoyed tone.

"Her nick name is Ness leech." Jake growled.

I looked up with widened eyes at him, "Did you just call him what I think you did?" I growled back as I took a step toward him with my hands clenched into fists.

"Ness, I just want-"

"Guys, give us a minute." I huffed, not wanting to really hear what he wanted to say but I knew I had to if there was a chance that he'd ever leave me alone. I looked at Embry and Seth, nodding at them in encouragement. Then I looked at Chase and winked, he gave me a smile before running and jumping off the cliff again. After Seth and Embry followed Chase's lead I asked, not looking at him, "What do you want?"

"I want to see if you'll ever forgive me." He said sadly.

I narrowed my eyes as I finally looked at him, "You are seriously going to make me seem like the bad guy? Are you insane? You treated me and my mother like shit for the past 137 years…you think because my mother forgave you that I should too?"

"You aren't the bad-"

"Well then quit taking everything out on the people I love. I see how you treat Em and Seth, it isn't right and they deserve a lot better."

"I'm not that hard on them Ness." Jake said.

"Jacob, would you stop that? You won't even let Seth sleep for 5 minutes before he has to go back to patrolling." I grumbled.

"That's not true Ness." He said quietly.

I raised my eyebrows, "You're really going to deny it? Okay, you know how much time I have had to spend with my own uncle since we got here?" When he didn't answer I went on, "A total of 5 minutes, that is not including the patrol because we aren't being carefree. It also isn't counting right now, I mean just me and him. It was the other day, he had to go patrolling right after I made him breakfast and I sat at the table with him while he ate. Honestly, what did my mother and I do to you to make you become such a jerk?" I asked sadly.

Suddenly Jacob's arms were around me, "I'm so sorry Ness, I didn't mean for it to get so out of hand. Will you please forgive me?"

I sighed as I slowly pushed away from him, "I know that you are hurt by my becoming a leech but I need you to know that, by what you said…you have lost me." I then turned and jumped off the cliff with a yelp and a giggle.

Seth came swimming toward me, as did Embry. "You okay?" Seth asked.

"I'm great." I replied.

"He hasn't lost you, you know." Embry said in a low voice.

I sighed, "Yeah…I know, I just need some time to adjust to him being around again."

"It's okay, understandable even. Not for him but it is for us." Seth said.

"Thanks uncle Seth." I said with a smile.

"What for?" he asked in confusion.

"For being such an amazing uncle." I said simply. Embry cleared his throat expectantly. I smiled at him, "You're an amazing uncle too Em."

He did a fist pump in the air, "Sweet! I'm finally an uncle."

I laughed, "Imagine if Ness and Jake had gotten together. Then you would've been Ness's nephew." Seth laughed. For some reason that had me laughing even harder.

"That shouldn't be funny but it is." I said when I calmed down a little.

"What's so funny?" I smiled and turned to see Chase swimming up to me.

"Nothing." I said as I wrapped my arms and legs around him again.

"Did you miss me?" he asked as he kissed my neck. I nodded as I leaned my chin against his shoulder and closed my eyes. I had an idea and was compelled to go through with it. I let go of him with my arms and touched his cheek with my hand. I started showing him all the places that I have been too, wishing I could go with him one day. When I pulled my hand away he smiled. "That's your gift?" he asked.

"Yes, it's nothing special but I love it." I shrugged as I wound my arms around his neck again.

"I think it's perfect." He smiled, "It's very Renesmee."

I laughed and rolled my eyes at that, "Sure it is."

He smiled and leaned down to kiss me again, I was in heaven.

S POV

Embry and I swam back to shore, "Em, I gotta get going. Check on the house, then I'll be back." I said.

"Sure thing man, I gotta go check on Soph anyway. Let's leave the love birds alone, eh?" he laughed, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Dude, the way he looks at her…it's the same way you look at Sohpie."

He sighed dreamily, "Because she is my heaven on earth."

I crinkled my nose, "You sound like such a chick."

"Shut up." He grumbled, then turned and ran toward his house.

I shook my head, "Disgusting." Then I started running, soon enough I felt the fur and I ran as fast as I could toward the house.

P POV

I sighed as I plopped onto the couch, "Why the hell am I here by myself?" I growled to myself.

Natalie had decided to be neighbourly and hang out with the pixie Cullen while Bella was with Mr. Shitforbrains himself so I was stuck doing nothing. Oh, wait! That's right, Ness was with the little pixie prick. I scoffed as I sit upside down on the couch so my head was hanging down where my legs should be and my legs were where my head should be. "This is bullshit!" I heard someone walk up the steps and then the door opened and closed. I got excited for a second, until I smelt dog. I crinkled my nose and scowled.

"Bells? Parker?" Seth asked as he walked through the front room and toward the livingroom. He was looking around so he didn't see me.

I rolled my eyes, "What is it dog?" I asked impatiently. He jumped, then looked down at me and I swear he had an aneurysm. Then he took a large intake of breath, turned and bolted for the door. "What the…?" I trailed off, not wanting to know.

S POV

I was gasping for air by the time I made it back to Ness and Chase, they were looking into eachothers eyes in a dreamy way. I almost let them be but I had to talk to Ness. "Ne…Ness." I said in a shaky voice.

She looked up at me in a frown, "What?" I shivered, that caused her to snap out of it and she got up. "What is it uncle Seth?"

"I…holy crap!" I said, then put my head in my hands.

Ness put her hand on my back and rubbed my back, "What is it? You can talk to me Seth." She then whispered to Chase, "You mind giving me a minute or two with him?"

I felt a breeze, then heard a kiss. "Take all the time you need." Then I heard him run away from us.

"Ness…I don't know what the hell happened." I muttered into my hands.

"Did you go home?" she asked cautiously. I nodded, "Okay, did you see anyone in particular at home?" I nodded again, "Who?"

I shivered then said, "Par...Parker."

"What's the matter with Parker?" she asked defensively.

I sighed and took my head out of my hands, "Nothing…I don't know what…jeez!"

She laughed slightly, "Just talk to me hun." I sighed again, which must have annoyed her because she smacked me upside the head, "Don't sigh like that." She chastised me.

"Sorry I just feel so…I don't know."

"Can you please just talk to me?" she asked quietly.

"Fine, so I went to the house to check everything out. It's normal for me after I'm done patrolling but I didn't expect to just see…her."

"See who Seth? You're confusing me." Ness said.

"Parker, it's like I was seeing her for the first time. She was absolutely magnificent, so gorgeous…I shouldn't be feeling like that, should I?"

"What else do you feel Seth?" she asked, I could tell she had a smile on her face.

"I felt like I was seeing light for the first time. I'm just so confused." I grumbled.

She laughed lightly, "I think I know what's wrong with you."

I looked at her for the first time, "What is it?" I asked. She slowly put her hand on my face, showing me images of Embry and Sophia together, of Paul and Rachel together, of her and Jake together. "You're kidding me."

She shook her head, "I don't make the rules but I know it when I see it."

"Ness, it isn't funny so if your joshing me tell me now."

She laughed again, "I wish I were buddy."

"But…on a, a vampire? I will be the laughing stock!" I growled.

"Seth, it's nothing to be ashamed of. Parker is beautiful." She said defensively.

"No! That's not what I meant! I know she is, I just don't…I don't really understand why it had to happen to me."

"Why? Because she is what she is and you're her worst enemy? I always thought you were better than that." She growled.

"Ness, you know I am." I said as I looked at her, she looked as if she were about to cry. "Please Ness, do you really think that low of me?"

She laughed bitterly, "Up until now I didn't."

"Ness, you know I would never do anything to hurt you or her." I said, taking her hand in mine.

She sighed, then rolled her eyes, "I know that, I just didn't expect you say that. I expect it of the others but not of you."

"So what should I do?"

"Go talk to her."

"No!" I nearly screamed.

"Why are you yelling?" I stiffened, then turned my head to see Parker. My breath came out ragged as I looked at Ness, I mouthed 'Help.'

She smiled, "He is a little confused about something. Can you help him out Parker?"

My eyes widened as I shook my head slightly, "What does the dog need my help with?" she asked in annoyed tone.

"Well it's just an experiment, will you help?"

"Whatever. What do you want me to do?" she asked in a bored voice.

"Can you hold his hand?" Ness asked in a low voice.

"What does that have to do with anything?" she asked.

"Just trust me on this Parker." Ness said, then winked at me.

I tried to control my breathing as she turned me around so I was facing Parker. She was actually very beautiful, I smiled at her causing her to frown at me. "What are you looking at dog?" she asked. I quickly looked away.

"Parker, stop calling him that." Ness said in an annoyed voice.

"Force of habit." She said, then gave me a half smile when I looked up at her again, causing my heart to stutter. She frowned, "Are you okay?"

I nodded slightly, then looked down again. "Okay Parker, take his hand. Nice and slow."

"I don't know what the-" Parker started.

"Shut up and do it." Ness growled.

"Fine." Parker grumbled, then she slowly reached for my hand. When her fingers laced with mine I knew that she was what Ness said she was. I looked up and saw that she knew it too. She was my imprint.

_I'm so so so sorry that it took me so long to update! Due to time and complete writers block I haven't updated! I just finished this chapter and I probably won't come up with a new one till next weekend because I am going on a road trip this weekend xD out see some fam dam in Two Hills, who I haven't seen in about 6 months and 6 months ago was the first time I met them so ya…I'm pretty excited! And I get to see my brother who I have not seen since Christmas either! OH! BTDUBS! Some friends of mine moved out to Alberta and my sister will be here in a week xD I'll see if I can update for next Friday…not making any promises tho … review!_


	17. Chapter 17

I'm so so so so sorry! A million times sorry! I'm not going to make any other excuse other than I have writers block!

_Last chapter:_

"_Parker, stop calling him that." Ness said in an annoyed voice._

"_Force of habit." She said, then gave me a half smile when I looked up at her again, causing my heart to stutter. She frowned, "Are you okay?"_

_I nodded slightly, then looked down again. "Okay Parker, take his hand. Nice and slow."_

"_I don't know what the-" Parker started._

"_Shut up and do it." Ness growled._

"_Fine." Parker grumbled, then she slowly reached for my hand. When her fingers laced with mine I knew that she was what Ness said she was. I looked up and saw that she knew it too. She was my imprint._

P POV

I stiffened when I felt the shock go through my hand after I twined my fingers with Seth's. My breathe hitched as I looked up at him. I frowned when I saw him looking at me in awe. I let go of his hand and shoved mine in my pocket.

He frowned, "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine, I…I have to go." I mumbled as I started backing away.

"Parker, wait!" Ness said but I just turned and ran. I didn't know where I was going until I bumped into someone. I looked up slightly to see Bella, she frowned, "Parker, can you talk to me?"

"Bella, love, she is just confused." Edward said as he turned me so I was facing him. He put his hands on either side of my face, then he looked into my eyes, "What's wrong? Just think of 1 word."

'Seth.' I thought obediently.

Edward frowned as he backed away a bit, "Uh oh."

"What?" Bella asked, I looked at her in the corner of my eyes. She looked so worried but I couldn't bring myself to say anything. "Edward, what's wrong with her?" she asked with a concerned voice.

He let go of me, I fell to my knees instantly. I couldn't believe this. It wasn't…it couldn't be so…or could it? I looked up at Edward. He nodded, then looked at Bella. "She's been imprinted on." He answered.

Bella's worried look was erased. A look, that would have anyone who didn't know her running, came in its place. "Who? I shook my head and look away from her. "Parker, tell me who." She growled.

I cringed as Edward said soothingly, "Love, I don't think you want to know."

"Edward, I don't care. I am going kill that…that mutt!" she growled, then turned and headed for the door. As she opened it she bumped into Renesmee.

"Mom, where's Par…Parker, come here." I obediently got up and went to her. I was on the verge of hyperventilating by now. I wondered if Bella could really kill her own brother. I snapped out of it as Renesmee wrapped her arms around me.

I caught Bella's arm as she was about to take off, "Bella, no."

She frowned as she looked at me, "What? Why?"

"Bella, just don't do anything you might regret later." I said softly.

"Why would I regret…tell me who Parker." She said as her face softened.

"Promise me you won't over-react." Her face flashed in annoyance for a moment but then it disappeared, "Alright."

"It's-"

"Parker, please just let me explain…I'm sorr…sorry…?" Seth said as he burst into the house, almost knocking over Renesmee in the process.

Bella looked at him, "Why would you be sorry Seth? What did you do?"

"I…you didn't tell her?" he asked as he looked from me, to Bella, then back to me.

"I was about to." I muttered as I buried my face into Renesmee's neck.

"Bella, this isn't my fault." Seth said in a timid voice.

"Whose is it then?" Bella growled. I frowned as I looked up to see a murderous look on her face.

"Mama." Renesmee said softly. She waited until Bella looked at her to continue, "This isn't Seth's fault. You know him…he's never exactly felt too kindly on imprinting. And you know how it sneaks up on you."

"Seth, get out of here now." Edward murmured in a low voice, then he grabbed Bella by the waist and started carrying her out of the room.

"Stay away from her Seth." Bella growled as she punched and kicked the air.

"I'm sorry Bella." Seth said in a defeated tone.

"I gotta go." I whispered after a moment of silence.

"Parker, wait." Seth said as he looked at me, his expression was enough to make me want to rip my hair out.

"Don't." I whispered, then took off.

N POV

"Well that went…well." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"That was disastrous." Seth growled as he rubbed his face with his palms.

"I'll get mom to calm down, don't worry about her at all." I reassured him.

"How? Tell me how you'll be able to fix this." He growled again as he looked at me with such irritation in his eyes. I frowned and took a step back as my lower lip jutted out. It was instinct, mind you. His sighed and his eyes softened, "I'm sorry Ness."

"I really think you need to come down Seth." I looked to see Edward standing beside us once again.

I sighed, "What the hell do we do?"

He chuckled, "Let her cool off, I really don't have a clue where that came from but I've never seen her act so…" he trailed off, thinking of the right word.

I rolled my eyes, "Motherly."

He smiled at me, "Exactly."

"Well then I better get used to my own sister hating my guts, is that what you are saying? Because I don't think I'm okay with that. She is my sister for goodness sakes!" Seth growled again as he began to shake.

I reached out to put a hand on his shoulder but I was suddenly behind someone. "Seth, you need to calm down." I frowned and looked up to see black hair…my frown deepened. That sounded just like…

"Jake, don't start. As you can see I'm not really in the mood." Seth growled again.

"Seth, you really gotta calm down. Don't you see how you're scaring Ness?" Jake asked calmly.

"I'm sure she can take care of herself." Seth hissed as he looked at me when I poked my head over Jake's shoulder. His expression softened considerably as he stopped shaking. Finally he huffed and let out a groan of frustration, "I'm sorry Ness."

I gave him a small smile as I walked out from behind Jake and went into Seth's waiting arms. "I love you uncle Seth but if this is how it's going to be then I don't think it's going to work out between you two."

"What do you mean 'work out between you two'?" Jake asked in confusion.

Seth stiffened in my arms but I rubbed his back, "Tell him Seth." I whispered.

"Tell me what?" Jake asked.

Seth sighed but looked up at Jake, "I imprinted."

Jake's eyes flashed to mine as I looked over my shoulder at him and then back up to Seth's, "Who?"

"Shit." Seth cursed under his breathe but I just squeezed him a little tighter, "Alright I'll tell him, jeez!" He took another breathe before saying, "Parker."

"What?"

"He said Parker." I grumbled as I let go of Seth and stood in front of Jake. "Is there something wrong with that alpha?" I raised my eyebrows and crossed my arms over my chest, waiting for him to retort.

He shook his head and then walked past Seth and I and outside.

My shoulders hunched, "This is awesome, you know that?" I muttered sarcastically.

"What am I going to do Ness?" Seth asked in a defeated tone.

I smiled as I let go of him and looked up into his eyes, "I'll set up a double date."

He frowned, "I don't-"

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "Shut up, I will get her to see how much of a sweetheart you are."

He groaned, "Ness!"

"Don't you whine Seth Clearwater." I retorted with a stern voice.

He huffed, "Fine but don't make her think I'm overly-sappy."

I raised my eyebrows, "Just because she never talked to you in all the years she's known you doesn't mean she hasn't been paying attention. She knows how you are, so you're screwed." I laughed at his pout.

"This isn't funny." He grumbled.

"Tough nuts." I stuck my tongue out at him, then went to find Chase.

I found him sitting on the cliff's edge, looking at the sun setting. I smiled at how peaceful he looked. He turned his upper body to look at me and smiled. "Hey." I said quietly as I walked over to him and sitting beside him.

"Hey, how'd everything go?" he asked as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

I sighed, "Where do I begin?"

"At the beginning." He laughed.

I snorted, "Okay, captain obvious. Well, I went to the Cullen's and found mom, Edward and Seth were all trying to console Parker. Edward figured it out and tried to calm down mom and when she finally was told she flipped out. And she almost lashed out on him." I explained in a rush.

Chase raised his eyebrows and exhaled, "Wow, I never thought Bella would be so…so…"

"Protective?" I asked as I rolled my eyes.

He chuckled, "Yeah, the only one I figured her to do that for is you."

I shook my head, "No, she's always been really protective of Nat and Parker. Ever since she was turned anyway."

"Is Parker okay though?"

I shook my head, "But I think I might be able to talk to her and make sure she knows that he isn't going anywhere."

"Trust me Ren, I know." I whipped my head around, looking into Parker's eyes. They were pure black.

I frowned, "You should hunt hun."

"I'm fine, I just need some time to think." She said as she waved a hand dismissively.

"Babe, you really shouldn't wave it off like this." I murmured as I got up and went to her side.

"Can you stop with the whole concerned mother thing? For a minute at least?" she muttered bitterly.

My frown deepened, "Sure." I took a step back and looked away from her. As I crossed my arms over my chest Chase was at my side, his arm around my shoulders.

I heard Parker sigh beside me, "I'm sorry Ness, I just hate that you're making such a big deal out of this. He isn't the first wolf to imprint on me so why-"

"WHAT!" I exclaimed, looking at her wide-eyed.

She snorted and shook her head, "Jacob's great-grandfather Ephraim imprinted on me."

"NO!" I covered my mouth with my hands. "You're kidding me."

She laughed, "No, I'm not."

"Oh my…does anyone know?" She shook her head, I frowned, "Not even Nat?"

She snorted indifferently and looked away, "Like I'd tell her, of all people."

"Why wouldn't you? She's your sister."

"That's exactly my point." She snapped as she looked back at me with hard eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"She judged me so much when I first started seeing him! Because she knew what he was and I refused to believe it! And then when he did change and told me we couldn't be together I left it alone. I did go see him every now and then, without Nat noticing but it was never the same. Mind you he still treated me amazing but when I found out he got married I told him I didn't want to hurt his wife so we ended it." She said sadly, looking away again.

"I…I honestly don't know what to say." I mumbled sadly.

"Don't say anything." She mumbled back.

I sighed, "Alright, we'll leave you here. I'm sure Seth will make sure all the other wolves leave you alone so you're good for a while." She didn't say anything so I decided now was the time for us to leave. As we left I leaned my head on Chase's shoulder, "I feel so sorry for her."

He rubbed my arm comfortingly, "It'll be okay Renesmee."

"I hope so, for both of their sakes."

AN POV

I sat in my room, looking through my yearbook when my phone vibrated. I frowned and reached over to pick it up off my end table. It was from Cooper:

'_Are you okay? You left awfully quickly last night.'_

My frown deepened, "What the hell?" I typed:

'_I'm fine, but why do you care?'_

His reply was:

'_An…I know something is up with you. Which is why I'm on your doorstep.'_

My mouth went slack as I read the message over and over again. _'What the hell is he doing on my doorstep?'_ I quickly got up and headed out of my room. I zoomed down the stairs, my hand going to my hair on instinct but then I remembered who I was dealing with and left it alone. I opened the door to see Cooper standing there with a smile on his face. _'Arrogant bastard.'_

I'm gonna stop it here! I know it's been a long arse time but I've been super duper busy! And I still have a bit of writer's block :/ review


End file.
